


Decisions

by basically1daf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Niam - Freeform, Smut, Top Zayn, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basically1daf/pseuds/basically1daf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is confused. He has a girlfriend, a car, doesn't have to work because his family's rich. He's got it all.</p><p>Then why does it feel like it's not what he wants? And why does this Louis guy seem so interesting to him now? He's straight... Right?</p><p>Louis' just a regular guy in his last year of school before Uni, trying to get his shit together. Then Zayn, aka the hottest bloke in school, gets assigned to be his partner in a project and basically his life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddyzainmalik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzainmalik/gifts).



> I actually put this up before and then deleted it. Sorry to all the cool people who were reading it

Louis couldn't believe it. He really was moving.

He had spent his whole life in Cheshire. It was where his friends and family were, the only home he'd known. It was summer, school had just ended, and they were leaving. They were moving to Bradford.

Louis' step dad was a doctor and it was just after Louis' mom had gotten married to him, that he was offered a job at the highest ranking hospital in the country. So they decided to pick up and move them all, though Louis' younger sisters (Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe) weren't as sad about it as he was considering he's lived there longer.

"Louis!"

"Yes mom?"

"Come help us put the rest of the stuff in the car!"

"Yes mom, I'm coming," he yelled. He finished packing his backpack with stuff he'd need on the plane ride (headphones, a book, etc) and put it on his back as he took one last look into his room. It looked dingy and forgotten with its dirty blue walls and creaky hardwood floors. He had grown up in this house. He had so many memories here. He loved it and couldn't believe he had to leave. It's for a new job, a better lifestyle, he understood. Well, as much as an eleven year old can.

Louis backed out of the room and closed the door, then he raced down the stairs and out of the front door. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Harry so he quickly ran to his mom.

"Mom?" Louis questioned.

"Go ahead," she said, knowing exactly what Louis was going to ask.

Louis put the bag in the backseat of their Mercedes Benz before he ran over to Harry.

"Hey," Louis said and put his arm around Harry as he sat next to him.

"Hi," Harry said solemnly. He was a little boy with brown curly hair and sea-green eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Louis said as he opened his arms for a hug.

"I guess so. Bye Louis, I'm gonna miss you so much" Harry said, hugging Louis as tight as he could.

"I'm gonna miss you more... Bye Harry" Louis said as he let go of him.

"Louis! We have to go now or we're gonna miss our flight," Mrs. Deakin shouted.

Louis stood from the swing and walked back over to the Benz, sparing one last glance at Harry only to see that he'd gone inside. He sighed then, and slid into the backseat with Lottie as his step dad started the car.

"And... We're off!!!" His mom yelled as they pulled out of the driveway for the last time.

As we drove down the road, I looked back for the last time at the only life I'd ever known.

*6 years later*

It's August and Louis can't believe Summer break is over. It's a rainy Sunday afternoon and he's in McDonalds, sitting at one of the tables inside and eating lunch with his best friend Aryn.

"Are you ready to go back tomorrow?" She asks in between scooping huge spoonfuls of Reese's ice cream into her mouth. "It's our last year, we're almost 18. Next is Uni."

"Is that a joke? Of course not. I have Mr. Silla for Spanish. I heard he fails almost everybody," He tells her.

"But what if Zayn Malik is in your class?" Aryn sees Louis blush and pick at his fries. "I know you like him Lou," she waggles her eyebrows at him.

Louis sighs. "Look, Aryn, have you forgotten the fact that he's straight? And has a girlfriend?"

They both shutter at the mere mention of Holly. Holly Geller was the cliché beautiful, perfectly manicured, impossibly mean girl. She was the girl every guy wanted and every girl envied. To Louis, she was evil incarnate.

When Louis had just moved to Bradford, he had decided it was a good idea to sit at a random table at lunch that a bunch of kids at it. What a huge mistake he'd made.

It seemed like as soon as he sat, the whole lunch room went quiet. The pretty girl at the head of the table with black curly hair, dark freckles, and blue eyes was the first to say anything. "And who are you?" She had said.

"Louis," Louis had replied. And in that moment he knew he should've eaten lunch in the classroom. Because if looks could kill, he'd have been dead in seconds.

"Well Louis," he still remembers to this day how his name had sounded coming from her, like it disgusted her. "You're obviously lost. Because you cannot sit here. You don't seem to fit the um.. Weight criteria. Sorry." Once she'd finished, she'd displayed probably the most fake smile Louis had ever seen and even added 'run along'.

Louis was kind of a sensitive kid so he picked up his stuff, threw it in the trash, and ran into the bathroom to have a good cry. Now, Louis wasn't fat, but he was a quite chubby kid and he was sort of insecure about it.

Looking at it now, he's kind of happy that happened. Without it he would've never met Aryn, who had followed him out of the lunchroom and waited outside of the bathroom until he came out. She was an average sized little girl with bright blue eyes, long curly auburn hair, big black rimmed glasses that made her look smarter than everyone else, and a warm sympathetic smile.

"Are you okay Louis?" She had asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as they both walked down the hallway.

"Yeah I'm fine," Louis had said, fiddling with the cell phone he got for starting middle school.

"My name's Aryn, Aryn Taylor. What class do you have next?" She'd asked after a few moments of silence.

"P.E. With... Mr. Carson" Louis had said after searching for his schedule.

"Oh, so do I. We can walk together," she stated.

During the whole class they had joked and laughed and just had fun. And by the end of the day, Louis had almost forgotten anything had even happened because he'd made a new friend who, he found out during class, also has homeroom.

Presently he's over the whole ordeal. He'd come to learn that Holly was vindictive, cunning, and conniving. She was rich and popular and would use the power she had to get whatever she wanted. Which is why Louis can't figure out why Zayn is dating her. Zayn is the total opposite of Holly. He's sweet and gentle and kind. He's giving and smart and captain of the swim team and had the warmest aura. He's funny and basically just a great guy. Louis can't understand how Holly had managed to sink her villainous claws into someone as incredible as Zayn.

"Louis William Tomlinson!" Aryn was waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Wait what? Why are you yelling?"

"Um I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes. You were too busy daydreaming of Zayn to notice so I had to yell." At the mention of Zayn Louis blushes and Aryn gives him a knowing smile.

"Shut up and take my fries." Louis pushes his tray towards her and she squeals with glee, gobbling down his fries in less than 5 minutes.

When she's done they throw the food away and walk outside to Louis' Benz. On the way to Louis' house they stop at Blockbuster to get a couple movies. They end up choosing The Breakfast Club and Easy A, their two favorite movies and head over to the store. They get junk food, and the lettuce Louis' mom had texted him about, before finally arriving at Louis' by about 6:30.

When Louis pulls into his driveway and parks in the front, he has to yank the bag of Doritos away from Aryn to make sure she doesn't open them before they at least put the movie in. When they walk into the house, Jay is in the kitchen making what smells like Chicken Alfredo, Louis' favorite.

"Hi mom!" Aryn says as she runs to hug Louis' mother. She just took to calling Jay, mom because she's come over so many times she practically lives here. Even though she actually just lives down the street.

"Hey mom," Louis says as they are about to head upstairs, "Aryn's sleeping over tonight. We're gonna watch movies and eat our weight in junk food."

He hears her shout okay and that she'll save them food as they climb the steps to the second story, where Louis' room is the first one on the left. As soon as Aryn opens the door and turns on the lights, she runs and plops herself onto Louis bed, kicking off her shoes onto the floor. Louis sighs at her laziness and takes it upon himself to chose which movie to watch first, since Aryn has now taken permanent residence in his bed. Once he puts The Breakfast Club in, he grabs the remote and turns the lights off.

"Scoot over and pass the Gummy worms!" He says as he crawls under the blanket with Aryn and waits for her to pass him the small bag.

The next two hours is spent laughing, eating junk, and quoting Molly Ringwald and Judd Nelson. As soon as the credits start to roll Aryn shoots out of bed and into Louis' bathroom screeching "I gotta pee!" And Louis takes this time to switch out the movies and change into his pajamas (a pair of pajama bottoms and a black undershirt).

"We're changing already?" Aryn scratches her stomach as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, just in case we fall asleep during this," he states and sits back on his bed.

"Oh, good idea," Aryn says as she takes off her shirt and jeans and puts them into the duffle bag she brought, before she pulls out a huge shirt and some leggings to put on. As she puts on her pajamas, Louis presses play and watches the previews. 10 minutes in and Aryn is sleeping. Which isn't surprising in the least. The last thing he remembers before he falls asleep is Amanda Bynes shouting "chlamydia?!"

 

The next morning Aryn wakes up at 6 so she has time to take a shower, straighten her hair, and do her makeup before school. Louis wakes up at 7:15, takes his shower, and makes his way to his closet in his briefs. Aryn is sitting in front of his mirror with straight hair, dressed in a short black skirt, a long sleeved pink button down, and black flats, doing her makeup. The house is quiet since his sisters have already gone to school.

"Damn I forgot how long it takes you to get ready." Louis chuckles as he dodges the bobby pin Aryn throws at him.

"Shut up! This is an art, and takes an insane amount of concentration to get exactly symmetrical."

"Okay well we have like," Louis checks his phone before he pulls on his black skinnies, "20 minutes till we have to leave. Then we can stop at Dunkin Donuts and still have 15 minutes to go to our lockers before the bell rings at 8:30." He pulls on a white tee shirt with 'The Script' written in purple letters, a black beanie, some purple vans, and his glasses.

"Okay, okay I'm almost done."

"Alright," Louis sighs and sits on his bed waiting for Aryn to finish.

 

They walk into Choir together with a minute to spare, 2 coffees in each hand, and rush to their seats. Their almost lateness goes unnoticed considering there are 75 kids in the choir.

"Morning guys," Kay greets us with a smile. 

"Bless you, you angels!" Marie exclaims and grabs the coffees from Louis' hands.

"You're welcome," Louis chuckles as Marie hands her twin sister a coffee.

Marie and Kay Jennings are Louis and Aryn's closest friends. They met Kay, who's an amazing artist, through an art class they took in the summer before they turned 15. They then met her twin Marie through Choir when school had started and immediately loved her just as much as they did Kay. Kay has long straight brown hair that reaches halfway down her back while Marie's just passes her shoulders. Kay is wearing a pink tank top that has the words 'Live Pink' in white lettering, white skinny jeans, and pink and white Toms. Marie is wearing an orange, light blue, and black flannel with light blue skinnies, and black combat boots. They both have brown eyes, and are a little taller than Louis. 

During the class the group gets called out at least 3 times for talking, the only thing finally getting them to stop is the threat of detention. They stumble through the music, sight reading as best as they can when they're tired, not used to being wake this early anymore. Louis tries his best not to stare at Zayn while he sings, only a few subtle glances. Or what he thinks are subtle until Marie whispers "Lou, honey, you're gonna scare him off before you even get a chance to talk to him if you keep looking at him like you want to ravish him" and he blushes like mad and has to force himself to pay attention to the sheet music. There's a collective sigh of relief when the bell rings to dismiss them. They all pick up their books and purses and whatever else and as they pass the trashcan they throw the empty coffee cups away. They say their goodbyes and part their ways; Kay going with Aryn to Art, Marie to French, and Louis to Spanish.

Once Louis gets to Spanish he picks a seat in the exact middle of the class and starts setting his stuff out and watches the students file into the class. He recognizes a few of them from classes he took last year and from Choir. He gets bored after a while and starts humming and scrubbing a particularly stubborn smudge off of his desk. While in the middle of the bridge, someone taps him on the shoulder. His heart nearly stops when he looks up.

"Hey I was wondering if I recognized you, Louis right?" Zayn Malik, looking as good as sin, was leaning towards Louis and smirking at him.


	2. Chapter II

"Um yeah Louis. Louis Tomlinson," Louis says and smiles so hard it almost hurts.

"I knew I recognized you! Any good at Spanish?" Zayn's whispers as Señora Westover walks into the room with an empty tissue box.

"Hola! Buenos días! Como estas?" She spoke with a thick Dominican accent. She was a rather tall woman with tan skin, long brown curly hair and brown eyes. She looked to be in her late twenties and wore small glasses that made her look like a librarian. Louis had had her for his first year in Spanish.

"Yes actually, really good," Louis whispers back.

"Oh that's good because I'm not all that-"

"Excuse, Señor...?"

"Malik," Zayn sighs.

"Señor Malik, yes... Zayn. If you and Señor Tomlinson are finished, I'd like to continue my lesson," she raises an eyebrow.

"Si, estamos. Lo siento Señora," Louis replies in the best Spanish he can. Her smile is bright again, directed toward him along with a nod. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Zayn's eyes are wide, eyebrows close to his hairline.

"Okay so today we are going to start a project," there's a collective moan at the thought of being assigned homework, much less a project, on the first day back. "It's going to be on celebridades españolas which means Spanish celebrities. You will have partners." Everybody cheers, she waits till it gets quiet to continue "But, you won't get to choose your partners. I will pick them out of this tissue box." We all groan again.

She starts picking names out of the tissue box, "Jared Allen and Sierra Javly". Sierra smiles towards Jared winks at them.

"Louis Tomlinson... And," she has a hard time getting her hand back in the box, "Zayn Malik."

She goes on naming partners and Louis can't believe his ears. He couldn't have heard what he thought he did. He turns to Zayn, Zayn smiles at him, and his thoughts are confirmed. He now has a legitimate excuse to spend time with, and in the process become closer with, Zayn Malik. He really couldn't believe his luck. He wonders what Zayn does in his free time, what his house looks like. If he will want to come over to Louis' house to work, and so on until the bell rings. They all get up from their seats and shuffle towards the door.

"Adios!" She yells over the noise of people leaving and talking.

Louis stops outside the classroom and turns to Zayn. "Um... Zayn where do you think we should meet?" Louis asks. Zayn just stares at him so he says again, "Zayn?"

"Uh we can meet up at my house on Mondays and Wednesdays. Starting today?" Zayn suggests. "I have swim Mondays and Thursdays at 6 and meets on Fridays at 8. If you want, or think we need extra time, maybe we can meet at yours on Saturdays?"

"Well, that's actually perfect. I just have work on Tuesdays and Thursdays 4-8 and Fridays 6-10. I'll meet you in the student lot after school?" Then Louis gets bold, "And we need each others numbers right? Just in case we get ideas or have to add extra project time or just wanna have a chat or ya know-"

"Yeah that makes sense." Zayn chuckles as he takes Louis' iPhone from his hand to put his number in. "But, I have P.E. next and it's actually across the school so I really have to go. Text me okay? I'll see ya later Louis!" And with that he started sprinting down the hall, dodging through people to get to his next class.

 

The rest of the day is immensely boring compared to Spanish class and goes by pretty fast. While unlocking his locker at the end of the day Louis tells Aryn she has to take the bus.

"The bus?! I haven't taken the bus in 2 years!" She takes her backpack out of Louis' locker and stuffs her books in.

"I know but I have a go to a friends house to work on a project," Louis states while shoving things into his locker.

"You can't just drop me home really quick?"

"No he only has until 6 to work on this with me."

"Who is it?" She leaning on the locker next to theirs, backpack on, waiting for an answer as she pushes her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose.

"Nobody. Just, take the bus okay?" Louis closes his locker and takes in his best friend's confused expression as she searches his face for answers, "Look, I'll call you later alright?"

She seems to have given up the questioning, for now at least, and sighs.

"Fine. Just remember to call me. I want to come over later and tell you about my first day." She turns around then, and walks towards the door leading to the bus parking lot.

"Okay, I will. Have fun on the bus," Louis yells as he watches her walk through the doors.

And with that he's sliding his lock into place and then almost sprinting down the hall to the student parking lot. Once he's about a foot from his car, he texts Zayn.

'Hey Zayn it's Louis :)'

'Hey! Do you want my address or do you just want to follow me?'

'Um... I'll just follow you. I'm in the Red Benz'

'Okay well I drive a Black Range Rover. I'm parked by the entrance of the school.'

'Okay, on my way.'

Louis gets in his car, buckles up, plugs in his phone to charge, and he's off, The Fray blaring through his speakers.

 

He finds Zayn and Holly standing by his car about 2 minutes later. Louis almost retches at the sight of her. And it may or may not be the jealousy that makes him honk the horn from his driver seat. Holly jumps, glares at Louis, and starts towards his car before Zayn pulls her back to him and tells her something. Louis pulls out his phone so he won't have to look. He vaguely hears Zayn shout he's sorry to Holly and he wonders what for as he texts his mom and tells her he's going to be home late, he's working on a project with a friend. She replies seconds later with a simple 'K'. When Zayn knocks on Louis' window it scares the absolute hell out of Louis. Zayn starts to laugh.

"You scared the hell out of me," he says while winding down the window. Zayn is smiling now, a genuine one where his beautiful eyes wrinkle, with a lot of teeth.

"I'm sorry. So anyway, follow me?"

With that Louis nods, winds up the window, and watches as Zayn gets in his car and starts it. This is gonna be fun.

 

••••••••

 

"Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik."

Zayn couldn't be happier. Ever since this past Summer when he'd seen Louis get out of the pool, dripping wet, shorts clinging to his perfect bum, muscles rippling, he couldn't get the picture out of his mind. He isn't gay. At least he doesn't think he is... It's just, lately Holly hasn't been cutting it for him. The sex was okay but that's all he feels like their relationship has been about for the past couple of months. And he'd have to think of Louis just to get off. He just wasn't seeing her the way he was before, something had changed. Then he started to notice Louis, the boy with the slight stutter when he was nervous and the most beautiful blue eyes... 

Zayn doesn't think he's gay... It's just Louis. He's never wanted someone as much as he wants Louis, he's never wanted a guy before at all. The weirdest thing is that if he was, he'd be okay with it, because then he'd have Louis. It wasn't a purely physical thing either. He wants to make Louis laugh, to hold his hand. He wants to dance with him and sing stupid songs together. To take long road trips with him and listen to the way he's breathing sounds when he sleeps. He wants to comfort him when he's sad and calm him when he's angry. He wants to lay his head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat while reads a book and lay in bed just watching Netflix all day.

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. Zayn gathers his stuff and rushes out the door, then Louis stops him in the hallway.

Um... Zayn where do you think we should meet?" Louis asks. He's biting his lip and in that moment, there's nothing Zayn wants more than to kiss him. "Zayn?"

"Uh we can meet up at my house on Mondays and Wednesdays. Starting today?" Zayn suggests. "I have swim Mondays and Thursdays at 6 and meets on Fridays at 8. If you want, or think we need extra time, maybe we can meet at yours on Saturdays?"

"Well, that's actually perfect. I just have work on Tuesdays and Thursdays 4-8 and Fridays 6-10. I'll meet you in the student lot after school?" Then Louis takes a breath and continues, "And we need each others numbers right? Just in case we get ideas or have to add extra project time or just wanna have a chat or ya know-"

"Yeah that makes sense." Zayn chuckles because Louis' rambling and it's so cute when Louis rambles. "But, I have P.E. next and it's actually across the school so I really have to go. Text me okay? I'll see ya later Louis!" 

Zayn smiles all through the next class and his best friend Liam keeps giving him confused looks, but says nothing which helps because they doesn't know how or what he would tell him if he did.

 

When he lost his virginity to Holly and started dating her at 15, it was purely physical attraction that had drawn him to her. But now at 18, the novelty of going out with the most hottest girl in school was getting old and so was her attitude. She was rude to everyone, teachers, pets, siblings, peers, even her parents. And if there's one thing Zayn cannot stand is someone who's disrespectful to their parents. Mr and Mrs Geller aren't even bad parents, they treat Holly like she's a queen. And Holly treats them like absolute crap, cussing and yelling at them. Actually, one day last week he had had it and got really angry at her for doing exactly that.

"What the hell you guys? This is the worst birthday present you people could've ever gotten me," Holly crosses her arms and glares at the car. Holly, Zayn, and her parents are standing outside, looking at Holly's brand new Lamborghini; an early birthday present from her parents (really early considering her birthday is in October).

"But honey, just last week you were begging us for a Lambo..." Mr Geller casts nervous glances towards his wife.

"That was last week. You should've asked me before you bought this piece of complete shit." She gestures towards the car and rolls her eyes.

"Please darling, watch your mouth," Mrs Geller wrings her hands and avoids Holly's eyes.

"How about you shut the fuck up Brianne. I am not a kid anymore. I can say whatever I want, however I want." She punctuates 'whatever' and 'however' by poking her mother's chest.

"Holly! Maybe you need to go calm down a little," Mr Geller says as he stares wide eyed at his daughter.

"Oh please Brian. Don't try to tell me what I need to do. What you need to go bring this damn car back to wherever the hell you bought it from. God you guys are so incompetent!" She screams at her dad and Zayn snaps.

"Holly what are you doing talking to your parents like that?! They went out of their way to buy you a car! An expensive one at that, and you yell at them because you changed your mind about the car you wanted last minute? You are such an ungrateful brat." And with that he got into his car and left.

That day she looked ready to murder him and they haven't talked since. Which is why he's confused when she is standing outside his car after school that day.

"What are you doing here Holly?" Zayn unlocks his car and puts his backpack in the passenger seat.

"I'm ready to hear your apology," she says.

"My apology?" Zayn comes to stand in front of her.

"Yes your apology! You were quite rude the other day!"

"You were the one being rude! You shouldn't speak to your parents like that."

"Don't you dare tell me how to speak to my parents!" She's yelling at him and the other students in the parking lot are starting to stare. "What is the with you lately?! You've changed."

"Don't make a big scene, I haven't changed. I've just gotten sick of your bullshit."

"You don't make a big scene! What are you trying to say? That you're done?!"

 

"No... Yes. I don't know!" He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to hurt her. She's been with him through everything the past 3 years and he doesn't want to end it like this. Not here, not this way.

 

"Well figure it out! Because if I'm not what you want then tell me!"

There's a honk that makes Holly jump and they notice that Louis' car has pulled up. She almost goes towards his car but Zayn pulls her back.

"Look Hols, we need to talk... Just give me some time to sort my shit together.... Right now I have to go."

" You know what take as much time as you want. Take the rest of your life 'cause I'm done. Delete my number, unfriend and unfollow me on every social media you have, and don't talk to me ever again." With that she walks away.

"I'm sorry Holly!"

"Keep your fucking sorry!" She yells and flips him the bird.

He sighs as he walks over to Louis' car and taps on the window. Louis jumps, nearly drops his phone, and Zayn laughs.

You scared the hell out of me," he says while winding down his window. Zayn smiles at the boy.

"I'm sorry. So anyway, follow me?"

He sees Louis nod before he turns away and gets into his car. He's way more excited about this then he should be.


	3. Chapter III

The news of Zayn and Holly's breakup travels as fast as expected so Zayn has 13 texts and 7 missed calls from Liam and his friend Niall as pulls up to his house. Liam's are nicer ones like 'Hey I just heard the news are you okay?' And Nialls are angry, frustrated ones like 'TEXT ME BACK RIGHT FUCKING NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON'. Zayn decides to send a group text to Liam and Niall.

'Hey Li I'm fine but I have something to do right now. I'll text you guys later and let you know what's going on. Also, Niall chill. '

They text back almost immediately as he turns into the driveway and parks the car.

Liam: 'Okay no problem Z'

Niall: 'Wait wait wait, what are you doing that's so important right now? Practice isn't till 6'

Liam: 'Leave him alone he said he'd tell us later'

Zayn decides not to reply but the constant buzzing of his phone tells him that they're probably arguing so he shuts it off as he gets out his car. Louis' walks with him to the door and waits patiently while he opens the front door.

"So yeah... Are you hungry?" They walk through the foyer and Zayn's not sure what else to say to him at this point, hasn't really thought about it.

"A little." Louis' voice is small as he brushes his fringe from his eyes. They get to the kitchen and Louis sits on one of the spinny chairs by the island.

"Well," says Zayn as he rummages through the cabinets, "we have Cool Ranch Doritos, popcorn, or I can make you something?"

"You can cook?" Louis looks genuinely surprised and Zayn's a little hurt.

"Okay well no but there's leftover Sausage Alfredo, Macaroni and Cheese, and Spaghetti that my mom made. Pick your poison," Zayn smiles as he turns to look at Louis. 

"Um I'll try the Sausage Alfredo?"

Zayn nods and gets two bowls and forks to dish the food into. After he puts the bowls into the microwave for a minute each, he goes to get his laptop from his room. Louis is still sitting in the same place when Zayn comes back downstairs, laptop in hand. He gets the food from the microwave and sets it on the counter between them, along with the laptop.

"Okay well we can't really do anything yet because she hasn't given us information on this or a rubric or anything, so.... Let's get to know each other partner." Louis smiles and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Zayn gets butterflies while he chews.

"Well, I work at the Toys R Us. I have 5 sisters and 1 brother, and that's pretty much all. I'm not that much of an interesting person," he feeds himself another bite.

"Sure you are. Well, I have 3 sisters, I'm the only boy. I love to sing though I'm sure I'll never get a solo in choir because I have terrible stage fright, and, if you don't already know, I just broke up with my girlfriend of 3 years today." Lou's eyes grow so wide Zayn is afraid they'll pop out of his head as he eats the food.

"Wait are you serious right now? You and Holly were going out so long my friends and I thought you'd get married! If you don't mind me asking... What happened?"

Zayn takes a breath and sets his food down. "I just wasn't feeling it anymore," he says as he rubs his neck nervously. Then he looks Louis dead in his eyes and says "And there might be someone else."

They hold each other's gazes for a second before Louis looks at the clock; 4:12.

"Where are your parents and your sisters?"

"My parents are at work till 6 and my sisters have after school activities until then too." Zayn picks up Louis' and his bowls and starts to wash them in the sink.

"Oh okay, well what kind of music do you like to listen to?"

"Mostly The Fray and The Script, but I also really like Eminem and Ed Sheeran."

"No fucking way, you're just saying that because you saw my shirt," Louis says accusingly as Zayn dries his hands.

"No I swear I'm not! Here, I'll show you." Zayn pulls out his phone and shows Louis all the music on there; all of The Script's and The Fray's albums, Beyoncé, Eminem, Ed Sheeran, and a few other artists.

"Hm, you and I sorta have the same taste in music," Louis says while scrolling through his phone.

"So, going back to the topic of girls, what do you like in a girl Louis?" Zayn's nervous when he asks, paces a little.

"Well, first off she has to be a guy." Louis keeps scrolling through Zayn's phone, doesn't hear the minute 'yes' that Zayn surprises himself by saying.

"Oh I didn't know you were gay." Zayn tries his best to sound casual, unaffected.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He looks up from scrolling and lifts an eyebrow, as if to dare him to say yes.

"No no no no no! My best friends Liam and Niall are gay" 'And I think I am too, for you at least,' Zayn almost says. But it's too early, there's a time for everything and it's not time to tell him yet. And it's not because he doesn't want to, he's just not sure he's ready yet to come out. He's not as sure as Liam is. That's why he knows he can talk to Liam, knows he'll listen and understand.

"Speaking of Liam, you've got like 50 text messages from him and.... Niall?" Louis hands back his phone.

"Oh yeah thanks." Zayn decides to ignore the messages and go on Twitter and Instagram, where he sees Louis has followed himself. "Well I guess I follow you now?"

"Yeah I mean I followed you a long time ago, I thought you should at least return the favor." Louis laughs and all Zayn can think is that it's the prettiest sound he's ever heard and how he never wants to hear him cry, and how if Louis was his he'd do everything in his power to keep him happy. And in that moment it feels like his heart physically hurts with his need to hold Louis, for Louis to be his. But it's not time yet. He just broke up with Holly and it'd be terrible for him to be with Louis so quickly.... Right?

"What?" Louis' looking at him like he's uncomfortable and Zayn realizes he's been staring at him for the last couple minutes.

"Oh, sorry nothing. You just have a little, here let me get it." Zayn reaches towards him to wipe the smudge of sauce off of his face and Louis' eyes flutter close for a moment when his thumb brushed against his soft skin. When he brings his finger to his mouth, Louis eyes open just as he makes a show of sucking his thumb into his mouth and humming contentedly. He knows he shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have started something he couldn't finish, but the look on Louis' face as he watches him is enough to make up for the guilt he feels. He's breathing heavily now, they both are, like they can't control it, and they're sitting so close that if Zayn were to lean in just a little closer he could've kissed him. 'Not yet' he thinks to himself as he sits back, coughing awkwardly and effectively breaking the spell between them.

"Um, I think you should head home... I have to start getting ready for swim," Zayn says even though it's only 5. Louis looks sad for a moment before he masks it with a smile.

"Okay," he says and stands from his chair.

"Here, let me walk you to the door," Zayn says and starts walking with Louis to the door.

When they reach the door Zayn opens it for Louis. As soon as Louis gets into his car and drives away, Zayn closes the door, and slams his head into it repeatedly.

••••••••

Louis drives home in sort of a daze. Zayn broke up with Holly? After 3 years? There might be someone else? The way Zayn had looked at him when he said that had made his heart pound harder than he thought it could. And when he had wiped the sauce from his face and sucked on his finger, Louis had to will himself not to get hard. Because how fucking embarrassing would it have been if he had a hard on when he left? Zayn probably would've never spoken to him again. By the time Louis reaches home he's still as confused as before, if not more. He says hi to everyone and his body feels like it's on autopilot because next thing he knows he's sitting on his bed. , he texts Aryn to tell her to come over because he needs help solving a problem.

Louis can tell when she's here because of the chorus of 'Aryn!' he hears before footsteps up the stairs, the door to his room opening, and Aryn pops her head in concern clear on her face.

"You okay Lou?"

"I don't know, I'm really confused."

So she sits on the bed and takes some Reese's out of her bag. Which they scarf down as Louis tells her everything; starting with Holly and Zayn and ending with the sauce. When he's finally done he leans back in the bed, rests his head on the headrest, and after a couple of beats Aryn sighs. 

"He wants you to suck his dick."


	4. Chapter IV

"Excuse me?!" Louis can't believe Aryn just said Zayn wanted him to suck his dick.

"Okay well, maybe not that far but he's gay. He wants you Louis!" She does what Louis assumes is a happy dance until Louis (as usual) has to drag her back to reality.

"He's not gay. He has-had a girlfriend for 3 years."

"So? So did Zac Efron," she points out.

"Okay yes that's true, but it's not like that with Zayn," Louis explains.

"You should make it like that then," she says as she waggles her eyebrows at him and pokes at his thigh.

"Stop that," he says, smacking her hand away. "He's not gay! Get that through your head!"

"What if he is! The way he looked at you when he said 'there may be someone else', the sauce; those are clues! Hints! I mean how much clearer can it get? What are you so afraid of?!"

"The fact that even if he was, why would he want me?! Why would someone as fit and incredible as him want someone like me? It just doesn't add up Aryn."

"Lou, anyone would be honored to be with you. You're amazing. And I'm not just saying it because I'm your best friend, I'm saying it because I really mean it. I bet he's thinking about you right now."

••••••••

"He's fuckin gorgeous Li. I can't believe he's real." It's 8:30 and they're sitting in a booth at Pizza Hut, Zayn opposite of Liam and Niall. There's barely anyone there and Zayn has told them about Louis.

"So you're gay." Niall doesn't sound surprised.

"I'm not sure. I don't want it to go around yet. I don't want Holly to find out like this."

"What's there not to be sure about? You want his dick in you right? So you're gay." Niall shrugs his shoulders like it's a simple maths problem leans back in the booth.

"It's not that black and white babe, he's obviously confused." Liam as per usual is the reasonable and sensible one. 

They order 2 large pizzas to share. Zayn gets Sprite, Liam gets a water, and Niall tries to order a beer but the waitress just rolls her eyes and asks what he really wants while the other boys try not to laugh as Niall's smirk falls.

"I'll just have a coke," he mutters and the other boys snicker.

"I don't know you guys. I've never felt this way about someone. Like with Holly, it was fun and everything but I felt like something was missing. It's not like that with Louis though, when I'm with him I feel different. Better." Zayn smiles and thanks the waitress as she brings back their drinks.

"Then maybe you are gay Z. Being gay isn't terrible. In fact, I'm happier now that I'm out then I was when I was still in the closet," Liam says and smiles at Niall as he rests his hand on top of his on the table. "Your true friends will stay your friends and anyone who has a problem with it shouldn't matter."

"What about my parents? What did your parents do when you guys told them?"

"Well," Niall says as he takes a sip of his Coke. "My mom started crying and hugging me. My dad... He wouldn't look at me, and Greg would avoid me. But that only lasted a couple weeks. I think they got over the initial shock once I brought home Liam." He smiles at Liam and brings his hand to his mouth and kisses it. Liam goes best red.

"What about you Li?"

"My parents were pretty cool with it. I mean they're pretty laid back people so they told me they just wanted me to be happy. My sisters were too young to really understand it back then. But even now they don't care." Liam politely thanks the waitress as she brings both pizzas and sets them in front of them.

"Look Z, you don't even have to tell them yet. You said you want to tell Holly so tell her first. Then Louis. Then your parents," Niall says between bites of pizza.

"Okay yeah that makes sense," Zayn says as he takes a bite.

"So tell us about Louis." Liam folds his pizza in half before he takes a bite.

"Well, he's small. He has the most beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair with a little fringe. I swear he has the biggest bum I have ever seen on a bloke and the thickest thighs. But It's not even how he looks, it's that he's always cracking jokes in choir, he has the cutest laugh, and he's really good at Spanish. It's that he has a voice like an angel but he doesn't think he's good enough and that's crazy to me." When Zayn finishes Niall and Liam are both smiling at him like they know something he doesn't.

"What?"

"Nothing. You've just got it bad." Niall takes his 3rd slice of pizza.

"Shut up you arse," Zayn says as Liam laughs.

 

"Louis oh my god," Zayn grips the bed until his knuckles go white and stares open mouthed at Louis.

Louis' teasing him. Licking and biting around the base of Zayn's cock while his hand slowly moves on his shaft. Louis' chuckling and Zayn's penis hurts from being hard for so long

"Be patient baby," Louis mutters before he sucks Zayn's balls into his mouth.

"Oh shit, oh shit, I'm gonna c-" Zayn starts to cry then because just when he feels the fire in the pit of his stomach, the tell that he's about to come, Louis grips the base of his cock in a vice. 

"Don't cry baby," Louis says and sucks just the tip of Zayn's dick into his mouth.

All Zayn can do is cry and whimper and let go little groans of "Lou" and "please".

"Okay since you said please," Louis says and lets go of the base of Zayn's cock. Then Louis' hand is moving lightning fast on his dick as he suckles on Zayn's tip and Zayn's back arches off the bed like he's in some kind of exorcism movie and he comes the hardest he's ever come before.

 

Zayn sits up in bed and groans. '3:18' the clock reads. It's 3:18 in the morning and he's sitting in bed covered in sweat, come, and embarrassment.


	5. Chapter V

After Zayn has the wet dream about Louis, he can't look at him for the rest of the week. He tries to avoid him constantly; never sits by him in class, averts his eyes in choir. Every time he sees him he starts getting hard, and he can't risk getting a hard on in front of Louis. It'll scare him off before he even has a chance with him. And before he has a chance with him, he has to let Holly know he's gay. So that's why he's waiting by her car, so he can talk to her about it. But as soon as she walks out and sees him, she rolls her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk Hols," Zayn says as she walks towards her car. She stands by the drivers side door and faces Zayn on the passenger side.

"Do not call me that. You lost the right to call me that when you broke up with me after three years, without an explanation. Three years Zayn, we spent three years together and then you just gave it up. And for what?"

"That's why I'm here Holly. Just give me five minutes to explain."

After a couple of moments she says "you have two" and unlocks her jeep. They climb into her car and sit for a while in silence, Zayn trying to figure out what to say, before Holly mutters "now you have one".

"Okay, well um..." Zayn takes a breath before he starts with, "So before I tell you this I want you to know that I did love you. I didn't lie any time I told you that okay? It's just, I-I felt like something was missing. And I thought that I could just cover it up and be with you and be happy but I couldn't. I just couldn't pretend, I couldn't do that to you-"

"Zayn what are you trying to say?"

"I'm gay Holly," Zayn blurts and looks at her for the first time since he got in the car. She's gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles are white and she's staring straight ahead. Zayn knows she's trying so hard not to cry and it surprises him because he's never seen her cry.

"Holly?"

"Get out," she says through gritted teeth.

"Holly, please let me-"

"Get. Out. Get the fuck out of my car Zayn! Get out get out get out! I hate you get out!" She's shouting at him, punching him, crying, and Zayn has never seen her like this. He cringes as she punches him as hard as she can, repeatedly. And when she's finally done, is just crying, he holds her as best he can in the cramped space of the car and runs his fingers in her hair until she calms a little.

"Did I turn you gay? Was I that terrible to you?" She whispers when she's stopped crying, her head on his lap.

"No no no! I think I always have been I just didn't think much of it because I was dating you," he says as he keeps combing through her hair with his fingers. "But I think what really solidified it for me, what really drove it home, was my attraction to this guy..." Zayn trails off in hopes that she doesn't ask who.

She lifts her head from his lap then, and gives him a questioning look. "Who?"

"Um I don't think-"

"Look, if you left me because of him I deserve to know who." She takes in the worried look on his face and sighs. "I'm done being mad, I'm over it. I get that you like dick or whatever and we can be friends. I just wanna know who it is, as a friend."

"You swear?"

"Yes, jesus I swear."

"... Louis Tom-"

"Louis Tomlinson?! You have a crush on Louis 'huge bum' Tomlinson?!"

"Yes hush!"

She's laughing then, so hard that her face is red and she's holding her stomach and slapping her thigh, more tears streaming down her face.

"You're laughing. That's good right? Why are you laughing?" She finally stops laughing and wipes away her tears then nods.

"Wow... I lost my boyfriend to a dude. And to top it off it's to Louis Tomlinson, the boy I bullied in the lower years. Can you say karma?"

Zayn cringes a little and mutters an apology before he hugs her one last time. Then he thanks her for being cool about it and begs her not to tell anyone. Though he knows she'll keep his secret; they've been friends for too long and he knows too much about her for her to ever turn on him. Then he gets out of her car and promises to keep her updated about Louis and him.

When Zayn gets home that afternoon, he decides to give Louis a call and tell him to come over so they can talk.

••••••••

Zayn has been avoiding him all week and Louis just want to know why. He doesn't think he's done anything wrong and he doesn't understand why Zayn won't look at him or speak to him or sit by him in Spanish ever since Monday. Even when he'd rescheduled their meeting to officially start their project on Wednesday he wouldn't look him in the eyes. And Louis was hurt, he had almost started to believe what Aryn had said. He knew for sure now that Zayn wouldn't want someone like him. Or at least he thought he knew that until he got a call while he was sitting in his room with Aryn on Friday.

"Hello Louis?"

"Zayn?" Aryn nearly chokes on her Sprite. "Um... What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"You want to talk?" Aryn's crawling over the bed to Louis and makes begging motions at him, mouths the words 'yes', 'please!', and 'go!' Until Louis rolls his eyes and says "Um sure. When?" He almost laughs when Aryn leaps from the bed and starts to dance and sing. "Shhh!" He whispers to her.

"Uh, um well I uh... I was hoping now would be okay?"

"Now? Um..." Aryn has stopped dancing and is picking out clothes for Louis to wear when he meets up with Zayn. "Sure I guess. Where? And what time?"

"Well how about the McDonalds by your house in... 15 minutes?"

"Um McDonalds in 15 is fine. Okay, bye"

"Alright, see ya in a few Lou."

Louis hangs up and turns towards Aryn who's still picking out clothes for him. He walks towards the closet and leans his head on the doorframe. Aryn's shuffling through all his stuff, trying to find shoes to match the shirt she's picked for him.

"What are you doing, go get dressed!" She says as she pushes the clothes towards him. He goes to go change and comes out a couple of minutes later with a white tee-shirt that has a big black skull on it, a pair of black skinnies, and black and white Toms.

"Okay okay so it's 4:23. You're supposed to meet him there in 7 minutes! I'll stay here, tell me everything when you get back. Have fun-"

"Alright, jeez bye." He says and makes his way out of the room. He jogs down the stairs and tells his mom where he's going before he's out the door, taking a deep breath before starting the walk.

Louis lives quite close to the McDonalds so it only takes him about 5 minutes to get there. When he gets inside Zayn is already sitting at a table, so he orders a small Sprite since he was just eating with Aryn, and he makes his way over to him.

••••••••

Once he hangs up with Louis, he makes a mad dash to his car so he can get to the McDonalds before Lou. He needs time to think about what he's going to say. He tries to think of good ways to tell him. 'Hey Lou I'm gay for you' doesn't quite seem good enough. 'Louis, ever since I noticed you, I knew I loved dick'? Nope. 'So I had a wet dream about you sucking me off the other night and it led me to believe that I just might like cock'? Absolutely not.

By the time he gets to the McDonalds he's not any closer to knowing what to say. He turns off his car and quickly exits it before entering McDonalds and finding a table to sit at. Maybe if he starts off from the beginning? Like what he thought when he first saw Lou? Speaking of Lou, he's now walked in looking as delicious as ever. When Louis sees Zayn he smiles at him and then orders a drink before coming over to sit at the table, facing him. Zayn's too nervous to eat or drink.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, well about that," Zayn feels like he could puke he's so nervous. Nervous that Louis will reject him. "I first noticed you one day when I went swimming  
... I thought you looked amazing and then I asked around and found out your name and that you were in choir and how incredible you were." Louis looks like a mix between shocked and confused.

"Wait w-what?"

"When I was dating Holly I thought that there was something missing. There was always something missing." Zayn's whispering as he takes hold of Louis' hands across the table. "I'm gay Louis" Louis' eyes are as wide as saucers.

"What?"

"And I really really like you."


	6. Chapter VI

"And I think I really really like you Louis"

Louis has so many emotions right now. He's confused and shocked and happy and then confused again. Zayn looks scared and after a while he lets go of his hands. Louis' hands feel cold instantly.

"Can we go somewhere more private? Like can we go to my car or something? You walked here right?"

"Um yeah," is all Louis can say.

They walk out of the McDonalds in silence.

"Hey do you mind if we sit in the back so we can face each other?" Zayn watches Louis nod before he opens the door for him. Louis thanks him.

It's the first time he's been in Zayn's car and he can't even embrace it because, Zayn's likes him? He's the someone else? Zayn left Holly for him? When did he know he was gay? And most importantly, why did he whisper it?

"Louis?" 

"Um yeah," Louis says again.

"Please say something other than 'um yeah'. Please? You're freakin me out," Zayn chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck like he .usually does when he's nervous

"You like me?" Louis says and turns to face Zayn in the car.

"Yeah," Zayn says shyly.

"But why?"

"Why?" Zayn's looks surprised Louis even has to ask. "You're beautiful. Like a freaking greek god. You're so good with Spanish and you're hilarious. You've got the most amazing eyes and the greatest bum I have ever seen on a lad I-"

Then he kisses Zayn and he feels intoxicated. He tastes of a mixture of strawberry gum and something else Louis can't quite place. He bites Zayn's lip and tugs at it a little before he continues kissing him. His hands pull at Zayn's hair and when he groans, Louis takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Zayn's mouth. He feels Zayn's hands slip under his shirt and he moans in appreciation as Zayn's hands explore his chest. Then Zayn's pushing him back on the back seat and kissing along his neck down to where his collarbone is. And he's grinding down on Louis and Louis knows Zayn can feel how hard he is through his skinnies because he can feel how hard Zayn is through his. Louis has to physically stop Zayn's hips from moving before this goes any further because it's too early for this and they have to stop. But Zayn is still kissing and sucking at that one spot at the base of Louis' neck because he knows it makes Louis' pulse jump.

"Z-Zayn ugh, stop. We can't. Not yet." Louis watches Zayn as he hovers above him on his elbows in the back seat. He thumbs at Zayn's bottom lip which is plump and red from Louis' biting.

"Sit please, we need to talk." Zayn helps Louis get in a sitting position. "Okay, so why did you whisper about being gay and want to talk in private? Are you like... Ashamed to want me?" Louis casts his eyes downward, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Hey, look at me," Zayn says as he tilts Louis' head upward so he can look him in the eyes. "Of course I want to be with you Lou. It's just, my parents are really religious and I want them to hear it from me. Just give me some time okay?" Zayn initiates the kiss this time and Louis' heart feels like it's going to explode because he can't believe it. He can't believe that Zayn actually wants to kiss him and be with him.

The spend a lot of time talking after that. Zayn tells him about the first time he noticed him and how he told Liam and Niall and how Holly reacted. He tells him how attractive he thinks Louis and how he can't believe that Louis has had a crush on him since they were 12. Then Louis tells him about how he used to live in Cheshire and had a best friend named Harry and how he wanted to be friends with Zayn but was too shy to talk to him. And they just go on talking and laughing about absolutely bloody everything until it gets dark and Zayn drives him home. Louis turns to Zayn once they're parked in the driveway.

"Am I... Allowed to tell anyone about you and I?" Louis asks before biting his bottom lip nervously.

"You can tell those girls you always hang out with. What are their names again?"

"Aryn, Kay, and Marie. They're my best friends, we can trust them."

"Okay. If you trust them, I do too." Zayn smiles and kisses Louis goodnight.

As soon as Louis gets inside Aryn bolts down the stairs and drags him to his room. He barely gets to say hi to his siblings or his mom.

"Tell me EVERYTHING." She basically screeches as she plops down on his bed and pats the space next to her so he'll sit.

"Well, I went there and at first he wasn't making any sense. He just started talking about him and Holly. He was saying he always felt like something was missing but he didn't know what it was. And then he told me he liked me." Aryn starts getting really excited and patting his leg and he tells her to shut up so he can finish telling her what happened.

"There's more?"

"Of course there's more I've been gone for 3 hours... Anyway, so then he said he wanted to go somewhere more private so we went to his car and sat in the back seat. So then I asked him why he would like me. I mean, I'm nothing special. And he looked surprised but he started telling me a bunch of stuff he liked about me and just being really sweet so... I kissed him. And then it started getting really heated, he was grinding against me and I was hard and he was hard and he is such a good kisser and then I thought, 'woah woah woah, this is going way too fast', so I stopped him and told him that we needed to talk. And we did. And he's so amazing Aryn he's smart and funny and he likes to draw and his body is just so ugh."

"Okay well why did he want to be in private to talk about liking you?"

"See, that's the thing. He wants to be the one to tell his parents rather than them find out on their own."

"Okay... Well were you supposed to tell me?"

"Of course. He said I can tell you Marie and Kay because he told Liam and Niall."

"Okay well when will he tell his parents?"

"I don't know... His parents are really religious so he has to find the perfect way to tell them."

"Are you okay with it being a secret though?"

"I think I am for now. I'd just rather be with him in secret than not at all."

••••••••

"I don't know what came over me Li. It just felt really good to feel a hard body underneath me instead of soft. He smelled like cologne and popcorn instead of Vanilla and I got so hard so much faster than I ever could with Holly. But I think maybe I was moving too fast because he had to push me away so we could talk."

"Wow," is all Liam says. "When are you gonna tell your parents?" Niall yells from the background.

"I don't know Ni. I have to catch them at a good time. My parents are leaving on Saturday night to go on vacation in Jamaica for a week (my sisters are staying with my aunts), so I have to wait till after that. And my Aunt Ghada is getting married in a couple months so it has to be after that. And I'm terrified."

"Look, I'm not going to act like I told them as soon as I knew, but I didn't have a boyfriend then either," Niall says and unsuccessfully stifles a groan.

"He's not my boyfriend though Ni. Not yet at least."

"You haven't asked him to be your boyfriend?" Niall replies and grunts suspiciously.

"I just told him I was gay today I think it'd be a little early."

"Okay well at least ask him on a date lad," Niall says, his voice wavering a little.

"Alright fine. I'll ask him to come over on Sunday. I'll talk to you all later, I feel like Liam and you are doing something with the way your voice is going."

"I mean he's sucking my dick if you'd like to know," Niall replies.

"Niall!" Liam yells.

"Okay ew goodbye!"

Zayn hears Liam yelling at Niall that he's not going to let him come and Niall apologizing profusely before he hangs up on them.


	7. Chapter VII

It's 4:13 in the afternoon on Sunday and Louis is at the Jennings' house, in Marie and Kay's room. Kay's at the piano, playing an Ed Sheeran song, and Marie and Louis are singing loudly to it while eating Doritos and dancing around the room. Louis' phone rings and Kay answers it.

"Zayn Malik?! Well hello Zayn this is Kay Jennings from Choir!"

"Give me my phone!" Louis nearly tackles Kay as Marie flops back on her bed, laughing hysterically.

"Wait Louis I'm almost d-Zayn I think Louis may want to talk to you! Bye!" She draws out the e and giggles along with her sister.

"Zayn, hi," Louis smiles and bites his lip.

"Put it on speaker!" Marie whispers to Louis so he does.

"Hey Lou, I was wondering if you'd want to come over in an hour and just hang out?"

"Well, I'm kind of at Marie and-ow!" Kay punches him and whispers 'shut up and go'. "Actually yeah I guess so," Louis says while rubbing his arm.

"Okay, see you," Zayn says then hangs up.

"Zayn Malik?! Zayn-hottie-with-a-body Malik?!" Kay nearly screeches.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Marie looks ready to slap Louis.

"I'm sorry! I thought I did!" Louis dodges the pillows they throw at him with a laugh.

"How long has this been going on?!" Kay says and sits next to Louis on the carpet.

"Um, Since Friday night?"

Kay's eyes widen and then she smirks. "Tell us EVERYTHING."

So he recaps Friday for the twins, not leaving out a detail. When he's done they ask the same questions Aryn did, about when Zayn will tell his parents and if he's okay with hiding it. Louis answers the same way; that he's not sure. At about 4:45 he tells the twins goodbye and starts down the stairs. On his way out of the house he says goodbye to Mr and Mrs Jennings and gets into his car. He plugs the aux cord in his car into his phone and Beyonce plays out of his speakers as he drives to Zayn's.

When he pulls up to Zayn's house he sees the Range Rover, but not any other car, and he idly wonders if Zayn's parents are home. As soon as Zayn's front door opens Louis' mouth goes dry because Zayn is standing there, shirtless, with his joggers hung low on his hips. Louis' eyes travels up from the obvious outline of Zayn's cock, to his v-line, to his incredible abs, and finally rests on his face where he wears a smug expression that makes Louis flush and gulp.

"Hey Louis, come on in," Zayn says and Louis knows this wasn't a courtesy call.

••••••••

The look on Louis' face when Zayn opens the door is enough to let him know he's got Louis right where he wants him.

"Hey Louis, come on in," says Zayn as he opens the door wide enough for Louis to have to brush against him to get through.

As soon as he's inside the house Zayn pushes him up against the door with his body, his arms like a cage around Louis as they rest above his head. Zayn can't help the small moan that escapes his lips as he kisses Louis, it's like Louis' a drug and Zayn's surely addicted. The kiss is sweet and slow and lasts for a while before they part. Their foreheads still touch as Louis whispers "where are your parents?"

"Gone on vacation for the next week. My sisters are at with my aunts." 

"Oh" is all Louis can say because he knows what that means. He pushes Zayn back as far as his arm can reach so he can breathe and think because he can't when he's so close. "You said you wanted to hang out, so let's hang out."

"Well how about we kiss some more," Zayn says and is about to kiss Louis when he stops him. Zayn groans. "Please? I want to hang out, yeah, but I've also been waiting a while to do... Other stuff too."

Louis eyes widen. "Well, we can try... Other stuff after we hang out for a while okay?"

"Okay," Zayn says with a smile.

Louis says he's hungry so Zayn puts on a shirt and some shoes and they drive (in Zayn's car) to McDonalds and go through the drive through. Next they go to the CineShack and get The Breakfast Club because Zayn says he hasn't seen it and Louis insists it's the best movie that's ever been made. They then drive to Walmart so they can get Birthday Cake ice cream to eat and Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip cookies to make during the movie. When they get back it's quite late and Louis is thankful that the next day is a holiday though he's not sure which one. But he texts his mom anyway and tells her he's sleeping over Aryn's. She responds with her usual 'K' but with an added 'be safe, have fun'. Louis texts back a smiley face. He then texts Aryn to cover for him because he's sleeping at Zayn's tonight. She texts back a winky face and an 'Okay. Have fun!!!!!' Louis can't help but smile before he turns to Zayn while they're walking up the stairs to his room.

"Hey do you mind if I stay over? I mean I don't have to if you think I'm moving too fast it's just I don't really like driving at night because it scares me and-"

"Louis, it's fine." Zayn smiles at him and grabs his hand.

Zayn opens the door to his room and Louis doesn't know what he was expecting but it sure wasn't this. Zayn's bed looks twice the size of Louis' even though Louis' is a queen. He has an acoustic guitar on a stand by the glass doors that seem to open up to a balcony. There's a mini fridge on the floor underneath the massive tv mounted on the wall Louis sees as he walks in. Louis' walkin closet is a hobbit hole compared to Zayn's and he has a bathroom right next to it with a glass shower that seems to fit at least seven. The tub is just as big and there is a stereo system set up next to it. Louis walks through the floor-to-ceiling glass doors that do in fact open to the balcony. It has an amazing view of what Louis assumes is their garden but can't tell because it's dark.

"Wow."

"What?" Zayn wraps his arms around Louis' torso and leans his head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful," Louis whispers.

"Yeah, you are," Zayn whispers back and kisses him on the cheek.


	8. Chapter VIII

"Alright Zayn we need to get these cookies started." Louis voice cracks on the last word because Zayn has started to kiss the back of his neck. He turns around in Zayn's hold and presses a quick kiss to his lips before he's darting inside the room. "Race ya to the kitchen!"

 

Then Louis darts out the room and down the stairs, Zayn on his heels. He can hear him behind him with every step he takes and he almost slips on the last step but he catches himself just in time and just barely beats Zayn to the kitchen.

 

"Yes! I. Am. VICTORIOUS!" They laugh while Louis does a little victory dance.

 

"Okay, okay. I'll put the movie in if you put these cookies in the oven."

 

"Deal," Louis says. It takes Zayn a little longer than Louis to do his part so Louis dishes out some ice cream for both of them and sits on the couch with a blanket, enjoying the view. Zayn has taken off his shirt again (claiming it's hot though Louis knows the truth), and as he stretches upward to put the video in the DVD player, the muscles in his back and arms flex and Louis licks his lips because damn Zayn is fit. Zayn turns around quick enough that he catches Louis staring and he smirks when Louis turns red.

 

"Were you ogling me?"

 

"No," Louis lies. "I was just making sure you were doing it right."

 

"Sure babe, whatever you say." Zayn takes a seat so close to Louis that he can smell him. He smells of strawberries and something sweet like Vanilla and Louis just wants to rest his head on his chest. They sit like that for a while while they finish the ice cream and when they're done Louis turns to Zayn.

 

"Hey babe can you lay down for me?"

 

Zayn gives him a questioning look but does as he's told and lays back in the massive couch. Louis lays on top of him and pulls the blanket over them. He wraps his arms around Zayn's waist and lays his head on his chest. His body is warm against Louis' as his fingers thread through his hair.

 

They watch in silence, save for Louis quoting the movie, and it's wonderful just being together Louis thinks. He can't believe Zayn feels this way about him, he loves that Zayn is humming a little as he combs through Louis' hair with his fingers and he wishes (prays actually) that it'll always feel like this; comfortable and nice and like he's at home. And then he smells it.

 

"Oh shit the cookies!" He jumps up from his spot and bolts to the kitchen. He's pretty sure they're burnt because they smell burnt and there's smoke and they look like hockey pucks and Louis is really sad now because he wanted cookies.

 

"Awh babe don't be sad. It's okay! We'll have them another time. Come back to the couch with me." Zayn turns the fan on to blow away the burnt fumes and leads Louis back to the couch so that they can cuddle again.

 

They finish the movie and Louis decides that Zayn has waited long enough and he's been so patient so he kisses him. It's sweet at first, leisurely, and then it gets more heated as Louis slides his body up Zayn's so he can get a better angle to kiss him. Louis' hand grasps Zayn's hair and tilts his head back, grinding his body again the other boy's.

"Clothes," Zayn gasps "too many clothes."

So they disconnect for just a moment to take Louis' shirt off and then they're back to heavy breathing and desperate grinds and Louis can barely breathe but he like it; loves that Zayn wants this with him. Louis' so into it but he needs more space, he feels like they're going to fall off the couch.

"Zayn baby, can we take this upstairs," Louis says between kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Zayn says, grabs Louis, and practically drags him up the stairs.

They rush through the door and as soon as Louis closes it he's pushed up against it, Zayn kissing and biting his neck, no doubt leaving marks. He gets to a specific spot, the place where Louis' neck meets his collarbone, and Louis knees almost give.

••••••••

The moan Lou gives out when he sucks a love bite there goes straight to Zayn's cock, making it strain against the fabric of his shorts. He detaches his mouth from Louis long enough to get both of their shirts off, and push Louis onto the bed; straddling his hips. Zayn kisses down Louis' chest, sucking and licking here and there, worshipping every inch of the beautiful boys body. But when he gets to Lou's waistband, he looks up at him as if asking for permission.

If the look on Lou's face isn't enough of an answer, the way he lifts his hips off the bed so Zayn can slid his shorts and briefs off is. When Louis' dick comes into sight, only one word can describe it; beautiful. Zayn works a hand up and down the shaft, just giving little licks to the head and down the veins on the underside of his cock and it tastes amazing, Louis tastes amazing and he can't get enough. So much so that he takes Louis in his mouth and bobs his head on Louis' cock, hand still working on the places his mouth isn't reaching. He's enjoying it just as much as Louis is he thinks, and decides after a few moments to be brave and swallow Louis down until his nose is nestled into his pubic hair (which smells as good as he tastes). Lou, who's been whispering praises and gently threading his hands through Zayn's hair, is now pulling hard on his hair and moaning loud incoherent words. It should hurt but it just intensifies the pleasure Zayn feels from having Louis' warm cock buried deep in his throat. He takes deep breaths and silently wishes he could smell this smell always, it smells clean and nice and homey and Zayn can't help but moan as he reaches down to grope at his balls.

"Shit, oh fuck, Zayn if you don't want me to come you better stop," Louis groans as he looks down at Zayn.

All it takes if for Zayn to bag his eyelashes at him and he's coming, letting out a shout and Zayn's swallowing as best as he can though some of the come dribbles out the corners of his mouth. Zayn wipes it with his thumb and licks it off.

"How in the hell did you learn to deepthroat. Do you not have a gag reflex?" Louis says before he pulls Zayn onto the bed for a kiss, tasting himself on Zayn's tongue.

"I didn't... I told you that was the first time. And I guess I don't have one," Zayn says between kisses.

"Let me take care of you," Louis says as he flips them over and straddles Zayn's thighs.

He pauses the kissing to undo Zayn's shorts, only to see they're already stained with come. The confused look Louis gives him makes him go completely red in seconds.

"I, um, I already uh... Yeah." Zayn tries to hide his embarrassment by averting Louis' eyes but Louis grabs his chin and tilts his head towards him.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. We all have our things and I guess that's yours. It's okay, I promise." Louis kisses him then and it's not like it was before. It's slow and sweet and just what Zayn needs right then.

They fall asleep that way, on top of each other, with Zayn's arm wrapped around his middle and all he can think is that this is exactly how he wanted this to go.


	9. Chapter IX

Louis wakes up the next morning and it's 11:30. Zayn's got his arms wrapped around him, he's spooning him, and there's a blanket over both of them. Louis stretches and turns in bed so he's facing Zayn and pokes him in the face multiple times.

"Zayn. Wake up babe." The poking doesn't work so he starts to kiss him. "Zayn," he kisses him on the forehead. "Up babe," his mouth. "Time to wake up," neck. "C'mon," collarbone. And that just makes him groan and tighten his grip on Louis' waist. So Louis unwinds Zayn's arms from around him and climbs on top of Zayn, straddling his middle.

"Zayn baby," he says while grinding down on him. "We need to wake up." And Louis knows he's awake once he feels Zayn start to move his hips along Louis', dick getting hard. He knows when Zayn's close. He can tell by his heavy breathing in Louis' ear and his vice grip on the bed and just when Louis knows he's about to come; Louis jumps out of the bed and Zayn groans.

"Louis! No fucking way!"

"I'm sorry babe but I had to get you awake somehow! I've been trying to wake you up for the last 8 minutes."

"Well good fucking morning to you too," Zayn says as Louis climbs back in the bed just for a quick cuddle.

"How was last night for you? Alright?" The thing is Louis doesn't want Zayn to regret anything they do. He is the first boy that Zayn is going to be with and he doesn't want Zayn to feel like he has to do anything or like what they're doing isn't okay.

"What? Are you kidding Lou? It was amazing, better than I'd imagined." Zayn's eyes are barely open as he kisses Louis's forehead.

"Okay good. That's really good... It's almost 12 and I need to be getting home soon though. You can come over later if you want?"

"Sure I'll come over later. What time?"

"I'll text you a time. But shower first?" Zayn waggles his eyebrows and Louis grasps his hand and leads him to the showers. Louis turns the shower on and gives Zayn a kiss. Louis undresses Zayn and vice versa until the water gets warm and they kiss between articles of clothing being thrown off until they're completely naked and just making out.

Zayn grabs his hand and leads him into the shower with him. The water is so warm Louis feels like he could stay in there for hours. Zayn squirts shampoo into his palm and starts to wash his hair. Louis asks if he can help Zayn and he smiles, turns his back to him, and tilts his head so Louis can reach. He moans a little as Louis makes sure to massage into his scalp. When he's finished, Zayn leans his head forward into the water and Louis washes out the shampoo for him as gently as he can.

Once he's done with that, he squirts body wash onto his hand and rubs it into Zayn's shoulders, then his shoulder blades, down his back, and then his bum. It's the first time he's touching Zayn's bum and it's not very big but it's perfect. Round and a pale-ish brown and Louis finds himself kneading it with his hands; finds himself groping him, so he stops abruptly.

"Please, don't stop," he hears Zayn whisper.

So he doesn't. Even when his finger is slipping between the crack and circling around his hole. He knows he shouldn't do this yet, that Zayn probably isn't ready, so he asks him.

"This alright?" Louis' voice is a whisper.

"Yes."

Louis positions them so they're both under the spray and he has his front to Zayn's back. He rests his chin on Zayn's shoulder as he wraps one arm around his waist and the other around his cock. He can see him filling up in his hand as he slips his dick between Zayn's arse cheeks.

"Tell me if this isn't alright and you want me to stop."

Louis is so hard he feels like he's going to explode. And it's so hot in there, from the warmth of the water and their bodies pressed together. He's starting to sweat and his head is so clouded he barely hears Zayn whisper 'okay' before he's wanking him and thrusting between his arse. He starts off slow, just barely thrusting in time with the hand moving on Zayn, until Zayn's head tilts back unto his shoulder and Zayn lets out a long moan that sounds a lot like "more" to Louis and he loses it. His hand is fast on Zayn and the sound of it slapping against him is so erotic that Louis' eyes roll back as he comes between Zayn's bum and up his back with a shout. Louis' hand never slows and Zayn goes rigid and comes seconds after him. They take a couple of minutes to collect themselves before Louis washes Zayn's back and bum again. Zayn helps Louis wash his hair and his body so they can finally get out of the shower.

Zayn gives Louis clothes to wear and when they're getting dressed Zayn tries to pull him back in bed for one last cuddle before he goes. Louis declines. It's almost 1 now and he has to get home. He tells Zayn he can come over around 3 (that gives him time to talk to Aryn and clean his room) and they kiss before Louis leaves. As Louis drives home, he still can't believe how lucky he is.

••••••••

"Hey mom?" Louis is at home and his mom is starting dinner.

"Yeah boobear?" She's cutting up some vegetables and throwing them into a bowl with chicken in it.

"My friend Zayn is coming over later."

"Your friend or your 'friend'?" She gives him a pointed look when she says friend the second time.

"Um, just friends I think mom."

"You think?" She's alternating between taking care of Earnest and Doris and cooking and it must be overwhelming but she makes it look so easy.

"For now at least."

"Oh." She gives him a look and Louis blushes.

"Okay bye mom." Louis smiles and rushes upstairs. In the last hour and a half he has spoken to Aryn (who actually screamed when he gave her the details of last night and the shower), cleaned his room, and changed his clothes. He's excited to see what they might do tonight.

The doorbell rings and Louis nearly runs out of his room, but then he calms himself and thinks 'don't act so desperate. It's your house, you have the homefield advantage here.' So he picks up his old tattered and beaten down version of The Great Gatsby and pretends to read it while he hears his mom say from downstairs "so you're Zayn. I knew you were gonna be cute! Oh Louis' upstairs in his room! The door directly in front of the stairs when you walk up 'em! You two have fun!" He then he's Zayn say "oh thank you. You have a lovely home. They're so cute! Oh there's more. You must be Lottie. Oh okay well I better be getting to Louis now."

Then there's footsteps before Louis hears a slight knock at the door, the door opening slowly, and Zayn's smiling face popping in through the door. Zayn steps into the room and closes the door behind him.

"Lock it," Louis mouths.

"Okay," Zayn says as he locks the door then lays in the bed facing Louis.

"Hey." Louis kisses him and entwines their fingers. "Can we talk?"

"Is there something wrong?" Zayn looks really concerned.

"Calm down babe everything's okay. I just wanted to know if what we're doing, and what we've done, is okay. It's okay right?"

"Oh Louis of course. I like it," he whispers.

"I just... I don't want you to feel forced. I don't want it to be like it was for me when I was first with a guy," Louis says.

"Wait what? How was it for you?" Louis looks away and doesn't answer him. He doesn't want to be pitied.

"Hey Louis baby." Zayn grabs Louis' face and makes him look at him. "Tell me. Please?"

••••••••

"It was at a party at this really popular guys house," Louis whispers. "I was 14 and there was all these older people there. The age we are now. I was drinking, first time I ever drank, and so I got drunk pretty quick. I had to piss so I set my drink outside the bathroom, pissed, and came back out. There was something weird about the way my drink tasted. I should have known not to just leave it unattended but I was stupid.  
"All of a sudden I felt really tired, so I went into one of the rooms and I didn't lock the door because I didn't think much of it. Well I didn't even make it to the bed because my legs gave out. I couldn't move them and I was really confused. Then someone came into the room, picked me up, and laid me on the bed. It was a guy, someone I'd never seen before and he said "I've been watching you all night. It was just my luck that you left your cup outside when you went to the bathroom. I'm gonna make you feel good, and then you're gonna make me feel good."

"He smelt like pure liquor and tears streamed down my face when he pulled my pants and boxers off my body and started wanking me. I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn't work. He kissed me and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to puke and tried not to get hard but I couldn't control my body. He wanked me till I came and then licked my come off of his hand. I'll never forget the way he looked at me when he said "my turn".

He had smiled and I wanted to spit in his face. He sat between my legs as he pulled out a tube of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. Then I felt him at my arse hole. He started to shove his finger in and it hurt so bad. I started to cry again and he kept saying "don't worry babe, it only hurts for a little while".

"When the first finger was going in easily, he added a second. It felt terrible, completely horrid, until he touched something in me and I started breathing really heavily. He said "there it is" and he just kept touching it everytime he slid his fingers inside me. I started grunting and getting hard again and he literally growled "oh fuck baby, you've got me so hard. I think you're ready."

"Then he took out his fingers and started undoing his pants and underwear, slid them down to his knees, and lubed himself up. And I tried shaking my head, I tried to move away from him but I couldn't. I tried saying no and nothing would come out. He shoved inside me all at once and I started crying again. It felt like I'd been torn in half. My arse was on fire and the only thing I could do was cry as he kept saying "wow", "oh my god", "fuck", and "so tight baby". He wasn't even taking his time, he was just pounding into me." Louis starts to cry and Zayn feels like his heart is physically breaking.

"And then he found that spot in me and I moaned, it felt so good even though I didn't want it to and soon I was coming. I felt disgusted in myself when he smiled and said "there you go baby". He kept using my body though, thrusting into me even harder and saying "oh god, oh shit, this is tighter than any cunt I've ever been in". And I was just praying it would be over soon. Then he said "I'd come in you but I want to see how pretty your face is covered in my come." And he pulled out and scooted forward so he was hovering above my chest, right in front of my face. I closed my eyes just before he came on my face with a groan. I had never been so humiliated in my life."

"Oh Louis," Zayn hugs him as he cries.

"He just pulled up his pants and left me in there, naked and embarrassed. He raped me Zayn."


	10. Chapter X

They lay like that for a while, Louis' head on Zayn's chest as he cries. Zayn has never been so angry in his life. It's like there's a fire raging in his chest just aching to be let out. He's so angry right now he doesn't know what to do. He wants to find out who did this, he wants them to suffer just as much as Louis did that night. He can't believe someone could be as cruel as to do that to Louis. But on top of the anger there's this crushing sadness. This overwhelming feeling to cry for Louis. He didn't deserve that, didn't want it, didn't ask for it. He was just a kid then, so unsure of himself and who he was gonna be and he had to find out he was gay like that? Zayn can't imagine it and it makes him want to protect Louis even more now than he did before.

It takes a while for Louis to stop crying, understandably. Zayn still holds him and runs his fingers through his hair as he continues the story.

"After he left I started to regain control of my arms, legs, and voice. It took about a half hour to all come back. I just laid in the bed and curled up in a ball and cried. The next morning when I woke up everything hurt. My voice was gone from crying, my arse hurt everytime I moved, and I had a hangover."

"Did you go to the police about being raped?"

"No. Who would I tell? I didn't know who the guy was or how old he was or even what he looked like because it was so dark in the room. I just washed off my face and walked home. It took me an hour and by the time I got home I had already made up a story; I had went to Liam's house and by the time I saw how late it was I just decided to spend the night. The only thing I hadn't figured out was why I liked it when he had touched me like that. I was confused because my whole life I had thought I wanted girls but now I was thinking I'd rather see myself with a guy. It took me a couple months to come out to my parents but they were good with it. They were happy if I was."

"You never told anyone? Not even Aryn or Marie or Kay?"

"No one. Well except you. I was so embarrassed and scared about what would happen if we found him. I didn't know what I would say or do to him."

"Wow... I'm so sorry Lou. And I know the first guy you were ever with like this hurt you but I swear I'm never going to hurt you like that... Never." Zayn kisses him, "you like it when I kiss you?"

"Yes"

"You like it when I leave marks?" Zayn presses on a dark purple bruise he left on Louis' waist last night and Louis shudders.

"Yes"

Zayn leans forward and whispers in Louis" ear "you like when I wank you?" He nods rapidly and Zayn chuckles.

"What else do you want Louis?"

"You're going to think I'm weird," Louis says.

"No I'm not. Just tell me."

Louis covers his face with his arm and mumbles "iwantyoutospankme."

"What?" Zayn removes Louis' arm.

"I want you to spank me," he whispers.

"Louis, louder love, what are you trying to say to me?"

"For fuck's sake Zayn I want you to spank me!"

Zayn's pretty sure his eyes are as wide as they've ever been at that moment. He has no clue what to say. He's never done that with even Holly but strangely it turns him on.

"You want me to spank you?" Louis nods mutely and bites on his lip. "Get up. Take off all your clothes and turn on the radio."

Zayns not sure what he's doing but he loves the way Louis scrambles off of the bed and starts ripping his clothes off like Zayn's word is gold and running to turn the radio on loud enough that they have to elevate their voices if they want to talk. Zayn comes to sit at the edge of the bed and soon Louis' standing naked in front of him, hands trying to cover himself from Zayn's scrutinizing eyes.

"Hey, hands down. You're beautiful." Zayn watches as Louis blushes from the compliment. "Pass that towel and then come lay here."

Zayn points to his lap and watches as Louis gets the towel, lays it across Zayn's laid, and lays across it, dick caught between his stomach and the towel on Zayn's lap. Zayn now has a perfect view of Louis' ass and it looks so good. It's pale and round and Zayn can't wait to watch it change colors under his hand.

"If it gets to be too much, stop me okay?" Zayn watches Louis nod before he raises his hand in the air and brings it back down onto Louis' right cheek. It leaves a red print on Louis as he feels the boy start to get hard. He smack the left cheek just as hard and Louis lets out a slight moan. He massages each cheek before he slaps them again, starting a rhythm as they turn red and Louis gasps and moans beneath him. Louis' dick is so hard Zayn can feel it throbbing in his lap and so he raises his hand and lands one last blow across Louis' right cheek and he cries as he comes onto the towel untouched.

Louis goes limp and so Zayn lifts him up so he can wipe his come off of his stomach. He then lays Louis on his stomach in the bed and runs to go get some lotion from where Lou tells him it is in the bathroom. Zayn rubs it on Louis' bum and apologizes 3 times. Louis tells him it's okay.

And when Louis' dressed later and carefully walking downstairs for dinner while letting out small ow's, Zayn apologizes again. Louis tells him it's okay.

When Louis sits down at the table and has a look of extreme pain and Zayn apologizes again Louis tells him he's going to punch him if he apologizes one more time.

••••••••

Zayn refuses to touch Louis for the next two and a half weeks because he says he doesn't want to hurt him. He says that now that he knows what Louis' been through he wants to prove that what they have isn't purely physical. So they've talked and kissed every time they've hung out but that's it. And Louis thinks that's sweet and all but he has needs and fingering himself hasn't been fulfilling those needs lately. He needs something bigger than his fingers or his light blue vibrator inside him and this weekend he intends to get it. So when Zayn texts him on Saturday night and asks him to come over because his parents are going to be gone until late, Louis doesn't hesitate to drive to Zayn's house.

Zayn opens the door before he rings the doorbell which isn't a surprise because he always does.

"My sisters are at my Aunts' house because my parents think I went to Liam's to study."

That's all Louis needs to hear before he pulls Zayn up to his room by his arm. They both get on his bed and they don't lock the door because no one is home so who cares?

They're just kissing at first, sweet kisses with Louis sucking on Zayn's tongue, but it quickly turns heated when Louis lays back on the bed, taking Zayn with him. Zayn hovers above Louis on his forearms while kisses his neck and all Louis can think is more, he wants more, so he goes for it.

"Fuck me," he moans into Zayn's ear when Zayn gets to that particular spot he knows makes Louis weak. Zayn immediately stops and turns his head to look Louis in the eyes.

"W-what?"

"Please... I want it, want you."

"Okay... What do I do?"

 

••••••

So Louis tells him to undress while he undresses himself and teaches him how to finger Louis open, which is fairly easy because Louis says he was fingering himself when Zayn texted. Zayn knows he's is clean because Holly and Zayn lost their virginities to each other. Zayn knows Louis is too because he hasn't been with anyone since that day. Zayn lines up at Louis' entrance and stares into his eyes as he slowly pushes in. Louis is tight like a vice and just so hot and wet and smooth inside Zayn could come right then.

"You okay?" Zayn is all the way in and Louis' nails are digging into his biceps.

"Yeah it's just.. A lot. Wow okay I think you can move. But slowly." So Zayn slowly pulls out and pushes back in, it's such torture for him not to just pound into Louis because he really does feel so much better around him than Holly ever did. He's feels like he's losing his mind with how good Louis feels inside.

Then he hits Louis' prostate and he moans deep in his throat. "Yes oh my god that's it right there," Louis says. "Harder, please, right there."

So Zayn starts thrusting into Louis harder and he’s working these little gasps out of him with every thrust, Louis’ eyes squeezed shut and his mouth dropped open, a pink flush all the way from his cheeks down to his throat. Zayn almost wishes he could take a picture of how beautiful he looks like this, all spread out for him and just taking his cock like he was made just for that, just for him.

Zayn wants him to limp for the next few days, wants him to really feel it. He screws in harder, snapping his hips with a vicious twist, and he's pretty sure the obscene slapping of his balls on Louis' skin can be heard from down the hall. Zayn lets go of Louis' hips and slows his pace a little so he can swing Louis' legs over his shoulders. He speeds up again, now that there's a much better angle, and Louis' arching his back and moaning for it like a proper fantasy. Louis' breath is going jagged, little hands twisting at the fabric of the bed, and Zayn can tell he's close.

"Zayn, please touch me," Louis opens his eyes and whimpers, "Please daddy."

At that moment Zayn about loses all his shit and starts ramming into Louis like a maniac, desperate for Lou to come before he does.

"No baby," he grunts, "I want you to come just from my cock inside you okay?"

And then the unthinkable happens and Zayn's parents bust into the room.


	11. Chapter XI

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zayn slides out of Louis as fast as he can as Louis and him race to put their clothes on.

"Dad I can explain," Zayn says.

"Explain then! Explain this... This disgrace to me! What you are doing is not natural!" He's speaking arabic now.

"Dad Louis and I-"

"Louis? That is your name?" He's speaking english and Zayn has never seen his dad so mad as he advances toward Louis. "Get out of my house. Get your disgusting self out of my house. RIGHT NOW," he yells into Louis' face. Louis runs out of the room even though he has just his pants and a shirt on.

"Dad please," Zayn says.

"You are forbidden from seeing him."

"You can't do that!"

 

"He is a repulsive faggot and so are you."

Zayn doesn't know what comes over him. It's like an outer body experience. One minute he's calm and the next he punches his dad.

"Don't you ever call him that again! He's everything to me and more." 

"Well you can get out as well! You have 10 minutes to be out of my house. Leave your keys. Don't talk to your sisters or your mother or me ever again and don't come back." And with that he leaves.

He holds back his tears as he grabs a suitcase from his closet and stuffs as much clothes as he can in there along with shoes. When he comes downstairs his father's eye is swollen where Zayn punched him and he's holding out his hand. Zayn gives him the keys and looks at his mother as she cries. He walks out the door and cringes as it slams behind him. He starts to walk and takes out his phone while it's still in service and dials a number. It rings three times before the familiar voice picks up. He thinks his hand is broken.

"Hey Zayn!"

"Liam I-" and that's all Zayn can get out before he starts to cry.

••••••••

Louis doesn't really cry a lot or get scared very easily but when Zayn's parents found them, he was scared shitless.

Zayn slides out of him and he winces because freaking ow. Mr. Malik is yelling at Zayn in another language and Zayn is yelling back. Louis' trying to get dressed as fast as he can with the pain in his arse and almost trips when Zayn's dad turns to him.

"Louis? That is your name?" He's speaking english now as he moves toward Louis. "Get out of my house. Get your disgusting self out of my house. RIGHT NOW," he yells at Louis. And Louis tries not to cry, he really does, but he feels like he's been slapped in the face. He rushes down the stairs as fast as he can with no shoes on. He runs out the door and into his car with his shoes in his hand.

He cries all the way to Aryn's house and is so thankful when Aryn's parents don't question him as he rushes up to her room. He walks into her room without knocking and she's sitting in bed with her pajamas on, reading a book. She looks up from her book and instantly rushes over to hug him as he starts to cry again.

"Oh Louis honey what happened?"

He tries to explain but he can't because his head is pounding from crying so hard for so long and his eyes are puffy and red and his arse stings like a bitch and his throat hurts. He tries to not cry harder as they go to lay in her bed and she holds him and runs her hands through his hair just like Zayn would've done but he does. He cries and cries until they fall asleep.

••••••••

"They kicked you out? That's crazy."

It's Sunday afternoon and Zayn, Liam, and Niall are all sitting in Liam's livingroom. Zayn's phone service was cut off today. He's not sure how to feel about it yet.

"Okay, so you got kicked out. But it can't be all bad. Let's think of some good stuff that came out of this," Liam says. "Like even though you got kicked out, parents said you can live here."

"You don't have to sneak around with Louis anymore," Niall says.

"That's if he even wants to be with me anymore," Zayn sighs.

"What do you mean lad?"

"We were having sex and my dad walked in on us, yelled at him, kicked him out the house, and called him disgusting. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say he never wants to see me again Ni."

Niall cringes as he throws a baseball he found on the floor into the air. "I mean have you talked to him? For all you know he's been trying to get in touch with you but can't because your parents turned you phone off."

"I can drop you off at his house if you want to go see him."

Zayn thanks Liam a billion times between then and the time they pull up to Louis' house. Only Louis' car is in the driveway and Zayn is nervous when he rings the doorbell.

"Coming!" He hears Louis through the door and his heart pounds in his ears.

The door opens and Louis stands there in pajama bottoms and a dark blue shirt.

"Hey L-"

Louis literally launches himself into Zayn's arms and starts to cry and Zayn is so grateful to be holding him again.

"I'm sorry Lou. I'm so sorry baby I never meant for them to find out like that or for that to be how our first time ended. I'm so sorry, god I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter XII

Louis feels like absolute shit.

His eyes and throat still hurt from crying and his bum aches. His head feels like it's being hit by a sledgehammer, and he's so freaking worried about Zayn because he's not answering his calls. Aryn couldn't call in sick to work so after Louis told her what happened and they cuddled, he drove home. He's been curled up in a ball under the covers crying and hoping Zayn is alright for the last two hours.

The doorbell rings and he groans, contemplating dragging himself out of bed. He doesn't feel like human interaction right now but he had promised his mom he'd answer the door just in case her package arrived. He told her he was sick and so they all left to go to the Carnival without him. She had apparently ordered something online and it was supposed to come any day now, so he told her he'd sign for it.

Louis threw on a shirt and some pajama pants and yelled a half-hearted "coming" as he trudged down the stairs.

He opened the door and there stood Zayn, looking exactly like Louis felt.

"Hey L-"

Louis launches himself into Zayn's arms and cries even harder now because he doesn't know what he would have done if they had sent him away or something and he finally realizes what Zayn smells like to him. Zayn smells like strawberries and home. And not home like his house but like comfort and warmth and there's just no place in the whole galaxy that Louis would rather be than in Zayn's arms.

"I'm sorry Lou. I'm so sorry baby, I never meant for them to find out like that or for that to be how our first time ended. I'm so sorry, god I'm sorry."

Zayn picks him up and Louis wraps his arms and legs around him while he leads them upstairs and into Louis' room. Louis' grateful he left the door open because he's not sure he'd want to be put down just to open it and he forces himself to stop crying so they can talk when Zayn scoots them to the top of the bed.

Louis untangles himself from Zayn so he can proper kiss him because even though he knows it's only been a day it feels like longer. He grabs at Zayn's hands and hears him wince.

"What...? Woah your hand. What happened?" Louis examines it slowly, "it's swollen".

"My dad... He, uh, he called you a faggot and I punched him." Zayn looks embarrassed as Louis smiles.

"You didn't," Louis bites his lip.

"I did," Zayn laughs. They laugh for a moment as Louis kisses Zayn's hand.

"I've been trying to call you all day," Louis whispers. They've switched positions on the bed. Louis' sitting up again the headboard with Zayn's head on his chest, rubbing his back, as they watch Supernatural on Netflix.

"My parents turned off the service on my phone when they kicked me out," Zayn says.

"They kicked you out?! Where are you going to live?" Louis starts to freak out because he wishes he could live here but there's no room and his parents are cool but not that cool.

"With Liam. We've been best friends since we were kids babe, don't worry. It's like a permanent sleepover."

Louis does worry though because what about Uni? How is he going to pay for that? Would he get a job? But wouldn't that leave less time for them to be together? Wait are they going to be official now? Should Louis ask? Is it really that big of a deal? It's been a month so he thinks he-

"Stop it." Zayn's voice scares Louis out of his thoughts and he actually jumps.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking. I can almost hear your worries. Don't worry. I have it all under control."

"Sorry." With that they go back to watching tv.

Louis' family comes back a lot later. Louis' mom knocks on the door and waits until Louis says she can come in before she pops her head in.

"Hey boobear. You're looking better." Zayn chooses that moment to exit Louis' bathroom and Louis' mom tries (and fails) to hold back her smile. "Ah, I see why. We'll talk later." Louis nods before she closes the door.

"Boobear? "Zayn laughs and Louis throws a pillow at him from his sitting spot on the bed.

"Come here," Louis smiles.

Zayn kisses him as they lay back on the bed. They kiss lazily for a while, tongues sliding together, before Louis starts to wonder if they should finish what they had started last night. He wants to he just doesn't want to rush Zayn.

"Hey, Lou," Zayn says between kisses down Louis' neck, "Are you still up to having sex? If you're not I understand, like if your bum hurts or you just-"

"Zayn yes. Shut up yes."

So Zayn goes to lock the door and as he's taking off his clothes and Louis', he tells him not to make a sound. And when he's spreading Louis' legs and kissing between his thighs, Louis starts to groan and he warns him. And then when he starts to slide two fingers into Louis, he has to shush him because he's whimpering 'hurts' and 'sore' until Zayn finds his prostate and all he can do is gasp. And as he's thrusting into him and Louis' scratching his nails down his back and grunting like an animal, Zayn covers Louis' mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet Louis. Can you be quiet baby?" Zayn can't fuck Louis like wants to with this angle and when he nods Zayn grabs a pillow and pushes it underneath Louis' ass. He positions his hands on either side of Lou's head and really starts to pound into him then, hitting Lou's prostate with every thrust. Louis pulls Zayn down for a kiss that swallows down his moans as he whispers "Touch me".

Zayn grabs hold of Louis' shaft and starts to pump him. He spreads Louis' precome and uses it to move his hand quicker, refusing to come before Louis. He matched the movement of his hand with his thrusts and Zayn knows he won’t be able to control himself for too long, not when Louis is so perfect beneath him and whimpering in his ear. It only takes a few more thrusts and the twist of Zayn's hand under the head of Lou's cock before he very nearly screeches and his whole body goes taut, his back arching deep as he clenches up tight, digging his fingernails into Zayn's biceps, dick jerking and coating Zayn's hand with his come. He goes limp immediately after and Zayn thrusts wildly into Louis' flaccid body, desperate for release.

"Please come in me," Louis slurs, still in a haze. "Please? I want to feel your come inside me."

That's all it takes before Louis feels Zayn thrust deep inside him and come so hard he sees Zayn's eyes roll back. He's gripping his hips so hard he's going to leave bruises but Louis can't bring himself to care, completely sated. He does cringe however when Zayn pulls out, can feel his come leak out of his arse. But, to his surprise, he doesn't mind it in him as much as he minds it on his sheets.

"Good?" Louis looks to Zayn, who's laying on his back next to Louis, looking at him like he put the stars in the sky.

"Great. Fantastic actually," Zayn says after a couple of breaths. "Was it good for you?"

"Are you kidding? It was incredible," Louis smiles.


	13. Chapter XIII

It's been almost 2 weeks and everything has been surprisingly good. Zayn had asked him to be his boyfriend over Thanksgiving break. Louis had spent all of Sunday with Aryn, who had seemed hellbent on keeping him preoccupied. She had woken him up at 4 and convinced him to hike Baclofen Mountain to watch the sunrise (which wouldn't have been terrible if it wasn't 4 in the morning). Then they had gotten a quick McDonalds breakfast and lazed around until lunch. For lunch they made hamburgers and Louis nearly burnt down Aryn's backyard so Aryn cut up and fried potatoes to make fries. They watched Netflix until late afternoon when Louis noticed that Aryn had been texting for the last hour.

"Who are you texting," he'd asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

"No one! But you need to go get dressed. Like, yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, get up, you have to get home and get changed so I can drive you there."

"Drive me where? Aryn what are you doing?" She had thrown his shoes at him and was rushing to put on hers.

Louis had just went along with it, putting on his shoes and watching as she put on a dress ("Why are you dressing up?" "You'll find out later. Just drive!" "Jeez okay") and then driving to his house and letting Aryn pick out one of his suits and a nice laid of shoes for him to wear. He was forced into the shower and when he got out, she rushed him into his clothes.

They got into his car, her in the drivers seat, "Put this on," she had said, throwing him a bandana. "Cover your eyes with it."

He didn't ask anymore questions because he knew she wouldn't answer them. Once he had the bandana on she started to drive. She put on Ed Sheeran, which calmed him. It seemed like they had driven for hours when she finally stopped.

"Can I talk the blindfold off?" No answer. Car door opens and closes. "Aryn?" Still nothing. The boot of the car opens and closes. His door opens and he jumps.

"Not yet," she had said, helping him out of the car and walk through the sand (sand??). They walked in silence, save for the sound of waves crashing against the shore (waves?!), before she sat him in a chair. "Okay, now."

Louis takes it off and he can't believe what he sees. He's at the beach (obviously) but he's sitting at a table with dark green cloth and it's set for six. It's getting dark outside but there are torches set up around the table. And in front of him are Kay, Marie, Aryn, Zayn, Liam, and Niall in dresses and suits. They all have microphones and are standing except Kay and Niall who are sitting and have instruments as well as microphones. Kay has her piano and Niall has an acoustic.

"Um, I wanted this to be special, so I called your friends to help. I wrote this song for you and we practiced and I don't want you to say anything until we're done okay?" Louis nods in reply to Zayn and Niall and Kay start to play as Liam sings.

Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?

 

The whole time Liam sings, he looks at Niall and Niall keeps blushing until it's his turn and he sings:  
Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world

 

Zayn looks directly at Louis as he sings:  
Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you

The next verses are sung by Marie, then Zayn, then Kay. The chorus is sung by Zayn, the next verse is Aryn, and the last chorus is sung by Zayn again and Louis is holding back the tears until Zayn finishes.

"Louis babe, I-"

"Hold on, let me say something." Louis takes a couple breaths before he continues. "The day we got assigned to be partners on the project, I could hardly believe my luck. I'd be spending time with the most fit guy I'd ever met. After the project was done, I was scared you wouldn't want to even hang out anymore. I'm so happy that wasn't the case and after what we've been through with your parents and you getting kicked out, I'm glad we made it. Go ahead," he laughs.

"Lou, I love you and I want to make what we have official. Will you be my boyfriend?"

 

Louis cries as he nods his head and tries his best to say yes. They all applaud when Zayn and Louis kiss.

"Oy, get a room lads!" Liam smacks Niall on the arm and gives him a look.

They spend the next couple of hours all eating and laughing and Louis can honestly say it was the best day of his life.

 

Louis was kind of worried the first day he drove Aryn and Zayn to school. He wasn't sure what to expect when they pulled up, wasn't sure how people would react to him and Zayn being together, and he definitely was inquisitive about what Zayn would do. So when Zayn jumped out of the car first, came to open the door for him, and kissed him as soon as he was out of the car, it's safe to say he was a little shocked.

"I told you Lou, once we told my parents I don't give a fuck who else knows. You're mine now," he whispers to him. "Attention all people out here! I would just like to squash all rumours and say that I'm gay. And Louis Tomlinson is my boyfriend. And if you have a problem, I don't care."

He pushes Louis against the car and kisses him some more until Mr. Taunison clears his throat and tells everyone to get to class.

 

The rest of the day goes by smoothly until Louis gets to his last class and there's a new teacher. He's very young and about 6 foot with short brown hair thats styled up into a quiff. His eyes are light brown and he has a warm smile with perfectly white teeth that he keeps directing towards Louis. He's wearing a sky blue long sleeved button down with a pink tie and brown slacks. He looks familiar but Lou can't quite place where he knows him from and the bell rings so they all sit.

"Good Morning class, I'm Mr. Evans and I'll be your substitute until Mrs. Levi comes back," he says and Louis' blood runs cold. He knows exactly where he knows this guy from, he'd know that voice anywhere. It's the voice of the guy who raped him.


	14. Chapter XIV

Louis can barely focus the entire class. He's ready to get the hell out of there and he plans to do exactly that until

"Mr. Tomlinson, can you please stay a little after class once the bell rings." Mr. Evans raises an eyebrow like he dares Louis to say no.

"Of course Mr. Evans," he sighs.

The rest of the class he shakes and his hands are sweaty because even after almost 4 years he's still terrified of this man. Then the bell rings and everyone packs up and heads out, that is everyone but Louis. Louis just gathers his stuff and stays seated.

Mr. Evan gets up from his desk, walks towards the door, and locks it. Louis gulps. When Mr. Evans turns from the door, his smile isn't as warm as it was before. It's petrifying now, the way Mr. Evan's staring at Louis like he's food and he hasn't eaten in weeks. He comes and sits on top of the desk in front of him and Louis' heart is pounding in his chest so hard that he swears the guy can hear it.

"Do you remember me?" Louis nods and he laughs the cruelest laugh Louis has ever heard.

"I remember you too babe. Still the hottest piece of arse I've ever had. God, you're even prettier than I remember." He reaches to touch Louis' cheek and he flinches away.

"Please don't," Louis whispers.

"Awh don't be like that kitten. We had fun last time! Well, I did. And we can have some more if you-"

"I'll tell the principal you raped me," Louis says standing up. "I'll go to the police."

"Really? It was almost four years ago Louis. If there's no proof, he won't believe you. Try to go to the police with no proof and nothing will happen. You'll just seem like the boy who cried wolf. You can't get away from me either Lou, it's too late to switch classes. And I think you might need tutoring. So you'll have to come back in the afternoons okay? And don't try to go and tell anyone if you know what's good for you. I don't want to have to drug you again babe... It's my word against yours. Oh and your little sister... Lottie right? Damn she's fine. I see her all the time. Wouldn't want me to pay her a visit would you?"

He's so close to Louis now, his arm wrapped around Louis' waist. He's kissing Lou's neck and grabbing his arse. "Do you understand me Louis?"

"Yes Mr. Evans," Louis whispers.

"Call me Jack baby."

"Yes.... Jack." Louis has a newfound hatred for the name.

"Good.... I heard you have a boyfriend," he says into Louis' ear. "Don't worry, I won't leave any visible marks.... Not today at least."

He lets go of Louis's arse and kisses him on the lips instead and Louis wants to puke. "You may go," he says after he's done. And with that he goes to unlock the door. As soon as it's unlocked Louis grabs all his stuff and runs out.

••••••••

'Where is Louis?' Zayn thinks as he stands outside Lou's car with Aryn. It's December so it's getting pretty cold and dreary and he's a little worried because it's almost 3:30.

After his last class he wasn't really sure where to meet Louis so he went to his own locker and got his stuff, then he went to Lou's locker but only Aryn was there so they talked a little then walked to Louis' car. They've been standing there for thirteen minutes and Aryn says Louis isn't answering his phone. Then Louis runs out of the school, throws his bag on the ground, and goes straight into Zayn's arms. Aryn raises an eyebrow but picks up Louis' bag and takes the keys out so she can unlock the door.

"Looks like I'm driving," she says, sliding into the front seat while Zayn carries Louis to the back.

"You okay Lou?" Zayn rubs Louis' back as he snuggles up against him. "Had a bad day? Is it the new teacher?"

Louis freezes then because how did he know?

"I have a couple friends who were talking about a new teacher that took over for Mrs. Levi while she's on her maternity leave and I remembered you are in that class. Everything okay?"

And Louis wants to tell him then. He wants to tell him everything, about how he's the one who raped him four years ago and how he told him to stay in the afternoons and how he threatened him but all that comes out is "Yeah everythings fine. 's just weird is all. He thinks I need tutoring in the afternoons so I'll have to stay a little later. Sorry Aryn."

"Fuck," she says.

"What?" Zayn looks confused.

"Aryn has work almost everyday at 4 so that means she'll have to take the bus," Louis replies.

"I fucking hate the bus," Aryn sighs.

She drives to her house and says goodbye. Zayn takes her seat and Louis takes the passenger seat as they drive to Liam's house in silence. When they get there he kisses Louis goodbye and goes inside and Louis wants to ram his head into a wall.

 

And so the next day Louis dreads his last class. Mr. E-Jack tells him to stay after class again and when everyone leaves he locks the door and tells Louis to take off his clothes.

"No, please I-I'll do anything else," Louis begs.

"Okay," he says and tells him to come here.

He pulls his pants down enough to get his dick out and starts to touch himself. It's long and hard already, about 9 inches, and Louis doesn't want to know what he wants him to do.

"You don't want to get fucked? Then you have to suck my dick," he says.

Louis gets on his knees in front of him and he has no idea what he's doing. Zayn had told him from the beginning that he didn't really like getting his dick sucked as much as he liked sucking dick so they'd never even tried. He didn't want to do this but he knew that if I didn't go in his mouth it'd go where he only wanted Zayn to go.

So he lowered his mouth onto Jack's dick and it was absolutely revolting. His mouth couldn't take it all and he wanted it to be over as soon as possible, so he used his hand to reach the rest as he bobbed his head on what he could. He must've been doing a good job with the way Jack was moaning and gripping the chair. He continued on like that for what felt like 20 minutes but was probably only 10, breathing through his nose.

"Hands behind your back kitten," he said and Louis did as he was told.

Jack started to fuck Louis' mouth at a fast pace, shoving as much as he could down Louis' throat as he gagged and breathed hard through his nose. Then he grabbed the hair at the back of Louis' haid and pushed him down, down, down, until Louis is flush against his stomach and Lou's eyes are watering. He's trying so hard to breathe and then Jack comes down his throat and Louis has no choice but to swallow it and he really feels like he's going to throw up now.

"You can go now. Same time tomorrow kitten," he says, tucking himself back into his pants.

 

He can't let himself kiss Zayn when he gets to the car. Zayn seems hurt so he tells him he feels like he's getting sick and Zayn kisses him on the forehead instead, tells him he hopes he feels better.

He drops Zayn home (Zayn kisses his hand and smiles at him before he leaves). As soon as Zayn goes inside and Louis pulls out if Liam's driveway he starts to cry. And not just small tears but full-on ugly crying with snot and everything and he's thankful when he gets home and his mom doesn't ask questions.

Louis goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth for an hour straight; he still can't get the taste of Jack out of his mouth.


	15. Chapter XV

It was like that for 2 weeks. Louis would dread last period, Jack stopped asking him in class to stay but he knew he'd have to anyway, he'd give him a blowie, he'd make him swallow, he'd kiss him, and then he'd get to leave. Louis couldn't do it anymore.

"I can't do this," Louis whispers to Jack before class starts on the second Friday. "It's been 2 weeks! I can't keep doing this to Zayn-I love him too much."

Jack seems to ponder it for a while before he answers. "Okay," he says, "Let me fuck that arse of yours one more time. Then we're done. Deal?" He sticks out his hand and Louis doesn't want to shake it. He doesn't want Jack inside of him, not again. But if this is the only way, then so be it.

He shakes the mans hand but says "Condom. You have to use a condom."

Jack smiles but says okay and it's right on time because the bell rings.

The whole class Louis is on edge. He's worried. What if they get caught? Well... They haven't gotten caught so far. What if he says he's going to use a condom but doesn't? It seems likely but Louis' going to make sure he does. Even if he has to roll it on himself. What if-

Jack comes up behind him and pushes something into Louis' hand and wraps Lou's fingers around it. "Go to the bathroom and finger yourself open for me. And makes sure that when you come back, you're hard," he whispers into Louis' ear while everyone's talking. Louis nods and reluctantly makes his way to the bathroom.

 

Louis comes back 10 minutes later, his dick straining against his pants and he's flushed; both from embarrassment and from touching himself. He sits down in his seat and he feels as though everyone's watching him. Especially Jack. He has a knowing smile on his face as he watches Louis restrain from touching himself for the last three minutes of class, and Louis would like to smack it off.

He's so hard it's nearing painful and just when he feels like he's going to lose control, the bell rings and he sighs in relief.

"Goodbye class! Have a good weekend! Don't forget to do your homework!" He clicks the door shut and locks it, as per usual. "Stand up and come here Lou. I'm gonna take care of that for you."

As soon as Louis walks over he tells him to bend over his desk. Jack starts to unbuckle Louis' pants, slides them down to his ankles, then Lou's underwear, and he starts to sniffle.

"Don't cry kitten. There's no drugs this time. Plus I'm sure you're not a virgin anymore so it should hurt less." He chuckles as he unbuckles his pants and slides them down to his knees, along with his underwear. "Reach into that drawer there and get me a condom. You can even roll it on to make sure I use one this time."

Louis reaches into the desk to get the condom and rolls it onto Jack. Jack's hard and Lou's surprised.

"See how hard I am for you already babe? You do this to me. You have such a nice mouth... God I'm gonna miss it. And your arse, don't even get me started."

Lou turns back around and plants his hands firmly on Jack's desk as Jack puts his hands on Lou's his hips and starts to push in. Louis hates what he says.

"Wow... Oh my god. Fuck, so tight baby. Oh god, oh shit, this is still tighter than any cunt I've ever been in." As soon as he starts gliding into Louis' smoothly he shifts just right and finds Louis' prostate. Louis grunts, his head falls forward, and his knees buckle. Jack grabs him around his waist.

"There it is," he laughs into Louis' ear as he starts to pound into the boy; never missing his prostate.

"Yes, oh fuck, touch me," Louis groans. It feels so good... He knows it shouldn't. He looks up and

"Oh shit! No no no," Louis says.

••••••••

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since him and Louis have had sex or even kissed and he's worried. Lou says it's because he's sick but he knows better. He sees the way his lips are pink and puffier than usual when he gets out of school. Zayn hears how his voice is, how low and just fucked it sounds. And the fact that he won't even kiss him.

He doesn't want to believe it though. He doesn't want to believe Lou is cheating on him. He doesn't want to believe that after everything he's gone through for him; punching his dad, getting kicked out, disgusted stares in the hallway, whispers, that it was all for nothing. That he did all of that so that Louis would cheat on him. 'Who would?' Zayn thinks. Who would want to know that the love of their life is messing around with someone else? Much less a teacher.

So that's why he's asking all these kids where Mr. Evan's class is. Most of them don't know and so he has to go to the office and ask. The lady there is nice, elderly with grey hair and the nicest most grandma smile Zayn has ever seen. Zayn politely asks where Mrs. Levi's classroom is and the lady smiles. "Room 639," she says. That's all the way across the campus. It's the only room not attached to the school.

It takes him about 3 minutes to get there but right now he wishes it had taken him longer. He hears it before he even sees it. Louis' grunts and the teachers moans. He walks up to the door and looks through the window. If there ever was a time he wishes he was blind (and deaf), it'd be now. 

Louis' bent over the desk, cock hard, as the teacher fucks into him. "Yes, oh fuck, touch me," Louis says and Zayn feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest. He starts to hyperventilate and Louis looks up and right at him.

"Oh shit! No no no," Louis says but it's too late, Zayn's already walking away.


	16. Chapter XVI

"Come on kitten, don't try to get away yet. I'm almost done," Jack says when Louis tries to run to Zayn. He grabs Louis' dick and rapidly jerks him off and Louis doesn't want to come but he does.  
"Finally," Jack says and tightens his grip around Louis' waist. Louis is full on bawling now. His arse hurts from the abuse and he's just praying this will be over so he can find Zayn. He never meant to hurt him and he hates that he had to see this.

Jack slams into him one last time and comes. Louis can't stand the way he can feel Jack's dick throb in him until he pulls out, tying the condom into a knot and putting it into his pocket.

"We're done with this. I hope you're happy," Louis yells. 

Louis pulls up his pants as fast as he can, grabs his stuff, and runs out of the room. He's got to catch up to Zayn.

••••••••

If only his fucking phone worked. He'd call Liam to come pick him up so he wouldn't have to walk in the cold weather. He guesses this will give him time to think about what he just saw. Even now that he's seen it he still can't believe it. Why would Louis do this to him? Did he know how much he loved him? He had to... Maybe he just didn't care.

Maybe that was it. Maybe Louis didn't care that Zayn had risked literally everything to be with him. He didn't care that Zayn loved him enough to ruin his life for him. That's crazy to think that all he did was for nothing.

Or maybe he's not good enough. Maybe he just wasn't enough for Louis and he had to go searching for someone else to fulfill his needs. Someone older and more attractive. Zayn was alright with his black hair and light brown eyes, but he was half Paki and that was very unusual.

Maybe Louis was freaked out by that side of him. He was scared of the way Zayn could fluently speak a whole nother language. Maybe he was frightened by the differences between them.

Maybe he just wanted more and he didn't think Zayn could give it to him so he moved on to something bigger. The thought made Zayn want to retch. He could still hear them ringing in his ears; the sound of Louis' and Mr. Evans' grunts and moans. They were on constant replay in his mind and he couldn't get them out of his head. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to punch something or someone.

••••••••

Louis ran out the door and across the school parking lot as fast as he could. He was out of breath and tired, not just from the running but also from the sex. He couldn't believe Zayn had caught them... What did he think? He probably thinks he's cheating on him oh god.

Louis finally gets to his car and fumbles to open his bag and get to his keys. Once he gets the keys out he drops them, of course, picks them up, and opens the car door as fast as he can. Once he gets inside he turns on the heat because it is literally freezing outside. He can barely feel his fingers so he can't imagine how Zayn feels.

Zayn. Oh goodness Louis feels absolutely terrible. Zayn probably thinks he's the most horrid person in the entire world right now. But he doesn't know the whole story.... Louis didn't want to cheat on him. He just was terrified of what would happen if he told anyone. He didn't want Jack to hurt Zayn like he'd hurt Louis.

He really must find Zayn and explain this to him. He knows he won't listen but he has to try. He has to try and make him understand that Louis had to do it so he could finally be free of Jack. He loves Zayn and can't envision his life without the beautiful boy by his side.

He can hardly believe his luck when he pulls up to Zayn just as he's a couple of yards from Liam's house. 

••••••••

He didn't know what he wanted to do he just knew he wanted to get rid of the feeling of complete and utter heartbreak. He'd never felt this way before, like everything good in his life had been taken away from him, and he didn't know how to handle it. He was almost to Liam's house, could see the top of it peeking out, when Louis pulled up beside him.

"Zayn! Zayn! Zayn I know you can hear me. Please, I need to talk to you! It wasn't what it looked like I-"

"You what Louis?! You didn't think you'd get caught? You didn't think I'd ever catch you fucking your teacher like a little slut?"

"Baby you know it's not like that. You mean more to me than anything and you weren't supposed to find out-"

"I wasn't supposed to find out?! Gee what a top notch boyfriend you are! I wasn't supposed to find out you were letting a teacher fuck you like the little bitch you are."

"Zayn, Zayn that's not what happened! Zayn please let me explain! Just stop, wait Zayn!"

"Shut up Louis! I don't want to hear your excuses! I lost EVERYTHING because of you. I can't believe you cheated on me! After everything we've been through you're gonna throw this away? Do I mean anything to you? Did I ever mean anything to you? Was it all a lie? Even from the beginning?"

"Zayn no, baby I love you. It was never a lie! You mean everything to me, I love you more than I love myself. I did this for us! If you'd just let me explain-"

"No Louis! I loved you! I thought you loved me too but I guess I was wrong. You actually taught me an amazing lesson Lou, ya know what that lesson is? That whores can't love. Don't call me, don't talk to me, don't try to communicate with me at all. I hate you and I hope you get exactly what you deserve."

And with that Zayn walks inside Liam's house, slamming the door, leaving Louis to cry in his car.


	17. Chapter XVII

"No Louis! I loved you! I thought you loved me too but I guess I was wrong. You actually taught me an amazing lesson Lou, ya know what that lesson is? That whores can't love. Don't call me, don't talk to me, don't try to communicate with me at all. I hate you and I hope you get exactly what you deserve."

As soon as Zayn walks into Liam's house he breaks down. He knows only Liam is home so he yells for him.

"Liam! Liam!" He slides to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and sobbing.

He can hear Liam running down the hall and steps as he screams his name and cries harder because it just hurts so much and why would Louis do this to him?

"Zayn? Zayn what's wrong? What happened?!"

Zayn can't speak, can't think. All he can do is cry because his heart feels like it's shattered and he doesn't know how to handle it. 

 

For a week Zayn barely eats or sleeps. The only way he eats or drinks is if Liam force feeds him and he's had to push him into the shower three times. He doesn't go to school or work because he's 'sick'. All he does all day is cry and stare at the walls and his friends are starting to get worried.

"The only things he's had today is some crisps and a couple sips of water.... No no he hasn't showered but three times it's getting... He wants to see him I-"

"Don't tell them lies Liam. I don't want to see him." He hadn't told Liam about what happened but he assumes he found out from Aryn. He had however told Liam that if Louis came, to turn him away. He didn't want to talk to him.

"Zayn this isn't healthy. You have to-"

"Don't tell me what I have to do Liam I don't have to do anything but figure out how to live without him." And it's one of the few times he's spoken all week so his voice feels like gravel in his throat.

"Look, he's not getting better and he can't miss anymore work or school," he hears Liam whisper into the phone. "We'll figure something out. This has to be resolved this weekend. He looks terrible."

"Gee thanks Li what would I do without your honesty?"

"Okay... Yeah we'll talk later... Yeah. Okay... Bye."

••••••••

Liam hangs up the phone and comes to sit in a chair in front of Zayn. He's biting his lip and wringing his hands and Zayn is just staring at him. The usual light in his eyes are completely gone, he looks like a zombie.

He has a plan to get Zayn and Louis together and he knows they'll be pissed but he has to try it. He has to get them together.

He called Niall earlier this morning and he said he'd be over by 5. It's 4:56 right now.

"Niall's coming over soon Z. He's taking over for me while I go to work. Think you're gonna talk to Niall? Maybe take a shower? Comb your hair?"

He doesn't say anything and Liam sighs. He hears Niall pull up and so he goes to meets him by the door. When Li opens the door he kisses Niall and leads him up the stairs to see Zayn.

"He hasn't even moved from his spot?" Niall walks into the room and sits in the chair Liam was sitting in.

"No. Come here," Liam says to Niall.

"But I just... I just sat here though," Niall says. Liam gives him a look. "Coming Li."

They go into the hallway and close the door.

"I was just talking to Aryn and she says Louis' not doing much better. She says Louis has been moping around in Zayn's sweater, crying and saying "I just need to talk to him. I can make him understand". We have got to get them together. Help me with a plan," Liam says.

"Well, we could lock them in a room until they talk to each other," Niall suggests.

"Niall, come on. I love you but this is not a tv show."

"Okay well Liam I'm not seeing you come up with any better plans!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me! Fine, jesus, we'll use your plan."

"Thanks babe," Niall says and kisses him. He pushes him against the door and pins him against it with his hips.

"N-Ni you know I absolutely love when y-you take control," Liam says, stuttering over his words when Niall starts to move against him. "But we can't have s-sex against the door. Especially not when Zayn is on the other s-side ugh." Liam (reluctantly) stops Niall's hips and pushes him away.

"Jesus christ Liam you haven't touched me in a week! I've had a constant hard on that not even a good wank has been able to fix!"

"Stop whining. We can't abandon Zayn, not now. Once this over, we'll have more time together okay?"

"Fine," Niall grumbles.

They talk for another couple of minutes, trying to figure out where and when to meet. Aryn says she'll bring Louis over in 10 minutes so they force Zayn to shower and brush his teeth. Niall combs through his hair and Liam picks out an outfit for him to wear.

••••••••

"Niall why am I getting dressed I don't want to," Zayn complains.

He doesn't want to get up. He doesn't want to take a shower. He doesn't want to eat or comb his hair. He wants Louis. He wants Louis to want him. Actually, rephrase that, he wants Louis to not want to cheat on him. He's sad and he's tired and he wishes the pain would go away. And he feels like he's going insane with the way Louis had said "please, touch me" to that twat of a teacher playing on constant replay in his mind.

The doorbell rings and he wonders who it is. Niall goes to answer the door and Liam turns to Zayn, he looks concerned.

"Look Zayn, this is for your own good okay? We're only doing this because we love you and we're worried. Please don't hate us."

Before he can ask what Liam means, there's a knock at the room door. Liam goes to answer it and.... Louis walks in. His eyes are red and he looks melancholy .

"Louis? Liam.... Liam no. Liam what is he doing here? Why would you do this? Liam make him leave! Liam please Liam... Liam no please make him leave."

Louis walks into the room and Zayn scoots as far up the bed as possible. He curls up into a ball, crying and saying "Liam no, make him leave please. Leave please, leave please, leave please," chanting the words like a mantra and making himself as small as possible.


	18. Chapter XVIII

Saturday:  
Lou cries all day. He can't believe Zayn called him all those terrible things... He didn't even give him a chance to explain.  
He doesn't really get out of bed that day, doesn't even brush his teeth. What's the point? The only person he really wants to impress hates him. Hell, he hates himself.

Sunday:  
Louis' done with his pity party. He cried all day yesterday and moped around, watched Netflix and ate his weight in junk food. But today, he has a plan. He's going to take a shower, get dressed, comb his hair. He's gonna brush his teeth and put on some deodorant and cologne.

He gets in his car and starts his drive to Liam's house. He practices what he's gonna say: Zayn, just listen to me. I love you, I'd never hurt you...

He rings the doorbell and puts on his best smile. He can do this.

Liam opens the door and the look on his face tells Louis he shouldn't have come. He looks but apologetic and sympathetic and Louis wishes Liam had just not opened the door at all. He sighs a sad, tired sigh.

"Louis... Um, Zayn says... I'm so sorry Lou but he doesn't want to see you. He told me not to let you in."

Louis' face falls and he feels like he's gonna cry again.

"I'm sorry Lou," he says, closing the door and leaving Lou to stand in the cold.

Monday:  
Aryn drives him to school and he tries to pay attention and do his work but he just can't. Not with the way Liam keeps turning him away whenever Louis shows up at his house and Mr. Evans (he refuses to call him Jack anymore) giving him bedroom eyes during his last class. He can't even sing during choir anymore and his boss told him to go home after he spilled food everywhere on the way to a customer.

Tuesday:  
He skips lunch, doesn't feel like eating, so he sits in the Choir room and plays the piano instead. He accidentally winds up playing all through lunch and his last class because he couldn't hear the bell over the piano.

Wednesday  
Louis has barely slept. His brain is constantly on and thinking, he has probably gotten 5 hours worth of sleep since last Friday. He skips lunch again and goes back to the choir room. He intentionally skips last class.

Thursday:  
He has completely stopped paying attention in every class. He barely speaks. Constantly thinks of ways to sneak into Liam's house and see Zaun because he's gotta talk to him. He can't go on like this. He can't live with the fact that Zayn thinks he's this terrible person and that he would ever cheat on him. He loves him, God he loves him so much it hurts sometimes. He's got to figure out how to get to Zayn.

Friday:  
Louis doesn't go to school. He literally has been reduced to thoughts of only Zayn. When Aryn comes over later and he's half asleep, he hears her on the phone.

"Some crisps and a couple sips of water? That's it?!..... Three times this whole week?... Yeah, I didn't think I'd seen him.... Yeah Lou wants to see him too. Louis has been moping around in Zayn's sweater, crying and saying 'I just need to talk to him. I can make him understand'.... Definitely, definitely. Okay, bye."

He falls asleep while Aryn is petting at his hair.

••••••••

"Lou. Lou get up and get dressed we're going to Liam's," Aryn says.

She hates to wake him, he told her he hasn't been able to sleep much and she knows it's true. It's quite obvious with the bags under his eyes.

He gradually wakes up and she helps him get ready. She picks out an outfit while he's in the shower. Then after he's dressed she combs his hair. When he's done brushing his teeth they get in the car and she drives them over to Liam's.

Louis' nerves are evident, he's shaking and breathing so heavily she asks if he needs his emergency inhaler. The response is a no.

When they get to Liam's front door she holds his hand and tries to tell him everything's going to be okay. She hopes it will be at least. Louis had told her a brief version of what was going on. She wanted to know everything but she didn't want to push him, not with the way he's been acting lately.

Niall answers the door and gives them a brief rundown as they make their way upstairs. Zayn isn't doing well at all. He hasn't spoken, has barely eaten or drank anything, and cries himself to sleep; if he sleeps. Louis says he feels like a shit head.

••••••••

Louis knocks on the door and it only takes a few seconds for Liam to open it. He walks into the room and sees Zayn on the bed, he looks extremely thin and has dark bags under his eyes; which are red from crying. Speaking of his eyes, they go wide when they see Louis, almost scared.

"Louis? Liam.... Liam no. Liam what is he doing here? Why would you do this? Liam make him leave! Liam please Liam... Liam no please make him leave."

Louis walks farther into the room and Zayn scoots as farther up the bed. He curls up into a ball, crying and saying "Liam no, make him leave please. Leave please, leave please, leave please," repeating the words over and over and Louis is scared.

He's terrified because he broke him. He broke this beautiful boy in from of him who's crying and shaking and covering his ears with his hands. Zayn closes his eyes and Louis starts to cry too because he has no idea what to do. So he sinks to his knees onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Zayn," he says quietly through his tears. "I'm so sorry."


	19. Chapter XIX

Louis hears Liam close the door and it takes all the strength he has left to stand up and sit on the bed next to Zayn. His eyes are still closed, he still has his hands over his ears, and he's still telling Louis to leave but he can't. Even if he never speaks to him again, he has to fix this.

"Zayn? Zayn. Zayn listen to me! Give me ten minutes to explain what happened and then I'll leave okay?! Zayn!"

Zayn isn't listening. If anything, he's getting louder.

"Zayn the teacher you saw was the person who raped me!"

Everything is silent then, save for the collective gasp he hears on the other side of the door before a bunch of shuffling and shh's.

"What," Zayn whispers.

"Mr. Evans, the new substitute, was the one who raped me Zayn."

"Wait then why would you... What?" Zayn looks so confused right now but he's talking to him and Louis' missed the sound of his voice.

"Let me explain okay? I knew the moment he first talked to me that it was him. He even admitted it, after class that day. I threatened to tell the principal, the police, but then he pointed out that I had no proof. And that without proof there was no way anything would happen. He told me to start coming in the afternoons for... 'tutoring'. Later he texted me that if I tried to go to anyone he'd get Lottie. He knows where she goes for swim team. Every day he made me stay after and suck him off and swallow. I hated it. I hated the way he moaned and complimented me. I hated the way he would fuck my mouth and pull my hair.

And that's why I wouldn't kiss you. I would never suck another guys dick and then kiss you after Zayn that's betrayal. On Friday I told him I couldn't do it anymore. I loved-love you too much to hurt you like that. Then," Louis swallows, "He said that if I let him fuck me one last time... That he'd leave me alone. For good. I didn't want to Zayn. I didn't want him in me, that's where only you should go and I know that but I couldn't cheat on you anymore. So I agreed.

When he slid into me I cried. It felt even worse than the first time because this time I let him do it. I just wanted it to be over as soon as possible and I knew it wouldn't be till I came so I thought of you to get hard along with him on my prostate. It almost started to feel like you were in me instead of him," Louis looks away. "And then I saw you and everything fell apart. I came so he would. I never meant to hurt you Zayn, the total opposite actually.

He threatened my little sister Zayn what was I to do?" Louis starts to cry and Zayn holds him. He tells him he's sorry, he didn't know. They'll go to the police and everything's going to be okay.

••••••••

They fall asleep like that, Louis' head on Zayn's chest while he comforts him. They both haven't slept in a while so they sleep for a really long time.

Zayn wakes up Saturday morning with a bad case of morning wood. He has his arms wrapped around Louis and he can smell pancakes. He's fucking starving. The clock reads 12:35 so he wakes Louis up by grabbing his arse. God he's missed Lou's arse.

Louis blinks awake and smiles at him and all Zayn can think is I've missed this.

"Morning," Louis says, kissing him on the lips.

"Morning."

Both their voices are rough from sleep and he can't help the moan that escapes his mouth when Louis cups him through his sweats. He smiles as he removes his hand so he can pull their bodies closer together.

"Looks like you have a little problem. Let's get in the shower so I can take care of that for you," Louis laughs.

••••••••

Louis wishes he hadn't noticed the way Zayn is so much thinner than before. They way he's slightly unsteady on his feet and his voice is hoarse from not being used. How there are dark circles under his eyes and he basically just weak because he did this. He made Zayn like this. He caused him to do this to himself.

"Babe," Louis whispers into Zayn's shoulder as he's soaping his back. "I'm so sorry this happened. I'm sorry I did this to your body."

Zayn turns so he's facing Louis and kisses him slowly, his tongue slipping into his mouth. "Stop apologizing Louis, I look worse than I am. I'll get better once I eat and sleep some more okay?"

Louis nods, and silently prays Zayn's telling the truth. 

 

The shower ends with Louis giving Zayn a quick wank after they wash each other off, both ready to eat.

When they get downstairs Niall and Liam are making out by the fridge; Liam on the counter and Niall positioned between his legs. Liam draws Niall in with his feet at his back and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, moaning a little into the kiss as Niall slips his hands up the back of Liam's shirt.

"Jesus, get a room," Louis whines as he walks into the kitchen, Zayn's hand in his. They sit at the table in front of a plates of pancakes and eggs and Zayn gets them both some apple juice.

"L-Louis this is my house," Liam says, stuttering over his words when Niall's lips move down his neck.

"Okay well your pancakes are burning," says Zayn, handing Louis a cup and sipping from his as he sits down.

"Oh shit!"

Liam pushes Niall back and hops off the counter. He runs towards the stove and shuts it off with an aggravated sigh. Louis laughs as Liam dishes out the pancakes onto a plate. Niall huffs and sits in the spot next to Louis.

"What's up with you sunshine?" Louis raises his eyebrow.

"Look, it's your fault I didn't get any last night and haven't all week. Because of you, I slept over last night and all he would do with me was sleep. He said he wouldn't have sex with me if there was a chance of you being able to hear it. I am frustrated, annoyed, and horny. Don't," he whispers angrily.

"Sorry," Lou says with wide eyes.

Zayn and Louis eat about 3 pancakes and two eggs each. They decide they're gonna stay in and relax today, maybe go out tomorrow when they feel better. When they get upstairs, Louis pushes Zayn onto the bed and straddles his waist.

"So I guess we're not relaxing?"

Louis smiles and shakes his head, leaning down to kiss Zayn on the lips. He starts to undress himself and Zayn, taking off both their shirts. He kisses down Zayn's chest, paying special attention to the tattoos littering his torso, and back up again.

"Hey," Zayn says to Louis and flips them over. "Let me make love to you."

Louis nods his head in silence as Zayn get to work taking off the rest of their clothes. Once they're both undressed he tells Louis to lean back on the bed and bend his knees while Zayn reaches into the first drawer of his nightstand for the lube and sets it on the bed next to him.

Louis has his hand in Zayn's hair, scratching at his scalp in the way he knows Zayn likes. Zayn kisses him along the inner part of his right thigh, biting at the soft skin, then doing the same to the left. He hears Louis stagger out a breath when he wraps a hand around his cock and wanks him in light strokes, feels him thicken in his hand.

"God you're beautiful," Zayn says; kissing just the tip so he can hear the way Louis moans out his name.

When Louis is fully hard Zayn slows the hand on his dick and spreads lube onto the fingers on his other hand. He leisurely runs his finger down the crack and stops at Lou's hole, applying a small amount of pressure and relishing in the way he shivers and pushes down until it slips in. He smiles then, and presses a kiss to Louis' hole next to where his finger is thrusting into him because he knows, he knows Louis loves when Zayn fingers him.

Zayn tucks another finger in with his first one and scissors them in and out of him, stretching him out as Louis starts to pant. After a few seconds he adds a third and he completely stops the movements of his other hand. He's found Louis' prostate and he's writhing above Zayn, begging him because he's close and Zayn knows it. He withdraws his fingers and Louis slams his fist onto the comforter.

"Zayn," Louis says through gritted teeth, "Why? Why did you stop? I was so close."

"Because," Zayn says and wipes his fingers on his T-shirt, "I want you to come when I'm inside you."

Louis' groan is captured in a kiss as Zayn chooses that moment to position himself at Louis' entrance and push in. Louis' jaw drops in a gasp as Zayn slowly pushes in till his buried to the hilt and Louis feels so full encompassed in Zayn and he's missed it. Zayn kisses across Louis' jaw and whispers praises into his ear as he teases him with slow drags of his cock. After a few strokes and a slight change of position Zayn finds Louis prostate and watches as his eyes roll back when he slams into it in the next thrust. Louis has always been loud during sex and Zayn has learned to swallow his boyfriend's shouts in kisses. Zayn slips his arms under Louis and around his shoulders and his thrusts somehow get deeper and Louis albeit screams as Zayn abuses his prostate.

"You're doing so good baby, taking me so damn well. But we've got to be quieter okay? Remember Niall and Liam are still here."

With that he leans back and grabs hold of Louis' neglected dick that seems ready to explode. It only takes a few strokes before Louis comes hard; his toes curling, body trembling, and hole clenched tight. Zayn doesn't last long after, not with how soft Louis is inside; like velvet, and how tight he is. A few more thrusts and Zayn goes rigid, a long groan escaping his lips as he empties himself into Louis.

When he's finished he pulls out of Louis and flops over onto the bed. That's when he notices that Louis is half hard again. He turns to him.

"You think you can come again babe?"

Louis nods.

"I want to try something new. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Louis smiles.

He kisses him and positions himself so he's between Louis' legs, face level with his arse. He spreads Louis' cheeks apart with his thumbs and licks a broad stripe across his entrance. Louis gasps as Zayn licks at his hole and it shouldn't be as hot as it is, watching Louis' dick fatten as he licks his own come out of him. He spears his tongue and fucks into Louis with it, holding Lou down as he shoves his face deep between his cheeks because it's better than he'd hoped. Louis tastes so good and he's glad Louis likes this because he wants to do this more often.

Even with Zayn holding him down Louis is still trying to move on Zayn's face. He's spreading his legs wider and trying to get more of Zayn's tongue in his arse as he mumbles "oh god" again and again. Even after Zayn is sure Louis' clean he keeps at it because Louis' going to come soon. Zayn moves one of his hands from Louis' waist to his cock, moving his hand in time with his tongue. Seconds later Louis comes for the second time, slamming his thighs shut and arching his back off the bed.

Zayn is a little light headed; feels like he's suffocating. But, he thinks, if he were to die right now this would be the best way to go; surrounded by Louis. And yes, he might have a slight obsession with Lou's thighs so it would be quite ironic.

When Louis finally opens his thighs Zayn draws back and takes a huge breath, letting his brain get the oxygen it needs. Louis pulls him up and kisses him, sucking on Zayn's tongue so he can taste him and he tastes really good.

"Was it good?" Zayn looks shy as he questions Louis.

"It was amazing. You have to do that a lot now," Louis says with a smile.


	20. Chapter XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a Niam chapter :))))

All that can be heard in Liam's room is the inconstant slamming of a headboard against a wall, Zayn's grunts, and Louis moaning loud as fuck down the hall. Niall is pissed.

"Liam are you kidding? They obviously don't care if we hear them so it shouldn't matter if they hear us!"

"No Niall." And that's all Liam says as he turns up the volume. Niall is frustrated.

"Liam, you said once this was over you'd let me fuck you." Niall grabs the remote from Liam and turns off the television. "It's over babe... Let me take care of you."

He takes Liam's face into his hands and kisses him softly, tongues sliding together. Liam nods, resistance slipping away. Niall smiles, "Take off your clothes."

Liam quickly obeys; taking his shirt, jeans, and boxers off as quick as he can. Niall instructs him to lay on the bed and open himself up. After handing him the lube out of his pocket, Liam rushes to do as Niall says. Niall slowly takes off his clothes and watches as Liam looks him in the eye while fingering himself, his eyes fluttering closed when he starts stroking himself.

"Hey, stop that. Don't touch. I said open yourself not touch yourself," Niall says.

Liam's dick starts to swell with the way Niall's looking at him and being so authoritative. Usually he's the dominant one; telling Niall where he wants him and what he wants him to do. Niall has a cocky and loud personality but is totally submissive in bed and mostly it's him who gets fucked because he loves it. Then there are times like these where he takes the lead and calls the shots and Liam craves these times. The times when Niall takes him and makes him his. Well more of his than he already is. Niall has him; body, mind, and soul. He loves him and he trusts him with his life.

After a while he's at three fingers and can easily stretch them so he adds a fourth. That might seem like a lot but Ni is huge and he always uses 4 fingers to stretch Liam out because 1) it's been a while and 2) he doesn't want him to get hurt.

Niall joins Liam on the bed now that he's fully naked and settles between his boyfriend's legs. He runs his fingers down the inside of Liam's thighs just to hear him whimper. Liam's dick is fully hard and leaking precome, Niall spreads it around his shaft with one firm stroke.

"You ready for me babe?" Niall bends down and kisses where Liam's thigh and crotch meet and Liam's hand stops moving inside of himself. "Did I tell you to stop?"

Liam shakes his head fast as his hand starts up again and Niall strokes his boyfriend's dick in time with the movement his fingers. His skin is flushed a pretty pink from his cheeks to his chest and Niall just smiles because he knows he won't last long.

"Don't come," Niall commands and Liam's eyes go wide. Niall doesn't stop his hand on Liam's dick, though it slows, and Liam's thighs start to tremble. "Don't. Come. Or you'll get punished. Do you want to get punished?"

"N-no," Liam whines. But the problem is he can feel it like fire licking at the pits of his stomach. He's so close and he wants to come but he knows that if he does, Niall won't let him come again till later, if at all.

He knows he could have probably held it back a little longer but he hasn't touched himself in a week and Niall very frequently is like this and he wants to know what Niall means by punished and soon he's coming all over Niall's hand without permission, four fingers deep in his arse. 

When he's finished he looks to Niall who has a smirk on his face. He throws a shirt to Liam for him to wipe off with while he searches for something in Liam's closet. He finds it, a box, and walks back over to Liam. Liam knows what's inside the box before he even opens it; their toys.

Niall picks through the stuff in the box (vibrators, gags, rope, etc) and takes out something they haven't used in a while; the cock ring.

"No no no Niall I'll be good baby. I promise I'll be good," Liam begs.

"I told you you'd be punished. Now accept your punishment. Hands and knees, let me see that arse." Liam does as he's told, pouting when Niall puts the cock ring him.

"Okay babe," Niall says, rubbing his cock against Liam's hole; just barely sinking the head in and pulling back out. He runs his finger down the underside of Liam's cock. "I'm going to come inside your pretty hole at least twice before this gets taken off. But If I'm too rough with you, tell me. Now tell me what you want babe." Liam mumbles and Niall slaps his arse, hard.

"Words Liam, I can't hear you. What. Do. You. Want?" Niall kisses Liam where he hit him.

"Sorry. Please fuck me-ugh!"

Niall bottoms out all at once and Liam drops to his forearms. It hurt a little but it was more of a surprise than anything and Niall gives his body time to adjust as he rubs his back.

"You okay? Can I move?"

"Yes," Liam says.

Niall knows Liam's body better than he knows himself. They've been dating (and fucking) for four years and it never, never gets old. He knows what Liam likes, how to touch him just right. So it doesn't surprise him when Niall pulls out and starts fucking into him rapidly, gripping his hips and hitting his spot dead on with every thrust. Liam's face is squished against the bed, hands stretched out and gripping the sheets as he gets fucked for the first time in a really long time. He pushes back with every thrust because he just wants more. He wants Niall to fuck him harder and deeper and he doesn't know how to ask.

"You like this babe? God such a slut for me. Look at you, you love it. Such a fucking whore for me."

"H-harder. Harder and deeper," is all Liam can get out and it seems to be enough because then Niall is slamming into him full force, pulling him back onto his dick and his head is filled with Niall Niall Niall as he just lays there and takes it.

"You're so soft inside baby. So warm and soft and so fucking tight. You like having me inside you. You love when I fuck you, don't you? You love being spread out and fucked open like a little bitch. Tell me how much you love it, tell me how much you love when I fuck your tight hole."

"I-I love it Niall. I love it so much Ni," Liam replies.

His dick is hard against his stomach as Niall relentlessly fucks him harder than he thought humanly possible. He knows Niall is close, he was so hard when he shoved inside him.

"Do you want me to come inside you baby? Tell me if you want me to."

"I want y-you to come inside me," Liam groans.

As soon as Liam says that Niall's hips stutter and he comes inside him. He rides out his orgasm, still rocking into Liam's swesty body before pulling out and watching Liam's legs give.

He folds Liam's legs underneath his body and slides three fingers into him. Liam whimpers and groans as Niall plays in his arse. After a couple moments he slides his fingers and puts them to Liam's mouth.

"Suck."

Liam eagerly wraps his lips around Niall's fingers and licks them clean. Niall stokes Liam's cheek with his thumb and Liam hums in fondness. It's nice that they have this balance between sex and love.

"On the floor. On your knees," Niall whispers. Liam stops sucking and shuffles to the floor, his dick red and angry looking. "C'mon babe, suck my cock well. Make me come and I'll take the ring off of you." Liam strokes Niall's dick to full hardness again, letting Niall lead him onto his dick.

"Open," Niall whispers as Liam's lips touch the head. He sucks it into his mouth and Niall has to take a breath and shut his eyes for a moment. Liam has always been good with his mouth, he knows how to give an amazing blow job.

Liam runs his tongue along the vein on the underside of Niall's cock, reveling in the moan he releases. He can't comfortably fit it all in his mouth so he sucks down what he can and moves his hand on the rest. He pulls off for a breath and licks it as Niall watches him. He bobs his head on the length, all the while batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

"God you look so good. Gorgeous with your mouth on my cock babe. You're so fucking amazing at this, do it so well."

Liam feels like he could start a glow from Niall's praises as he pulls off for a breath. He licks at Niall's slit, dipping his tongue onto it and Niall stiffens, coming with a moan onto Liam's tongue. Liam strokes him through it, swallowing most and gathering some onto his tongue.

Niall pulls him back onto the bed and kisses him, tasting himself on Liam's tongue. He lays Liam back on the bed and lubes up his fingers, sliding them into him, going straight for his spot. Liam's flagged a little but Niall takes the cock ring off as he regains full hardness.

"Hey babe, I think I hear Zayn calling for you. Listen." He slides his fourth finger in.

Liam tries to listen and sure enough he can hear Zayn walking down the hall, calling his name.

"Better hurry up and come before he walks in babe," says Niall. Zayn's getting closer and closer. Niall tucks his thumb into his palm and closes his fist, drizzling lube over it and sliding it slowly into Liam.

"Touch me, touch me," Liam begs. He can feel Niall's knuckles brushing against his prostate again and again as he slides his fist in and out of him.

"No babe, you can do it. You can come untouched." Niall's whole fist is inside of Liam and he can barely believe it. He can't believe his whole hand can fit inside Li's tiny hole.

Liam can hear his heart pounding in his ears as he shakes his head. He doesn't think he can but Zayn is almost at the door.

"Come on babe. Come. On." Niall is fucking Liam with his fist, watches it enter into Liam.

Just as it seems like Zayn is right at the door Liam's back arches off the bed and his mouth opens in a silent scream as he comes. Niall's fist slows in Liam as he gasps in gulps of air and when it's over Niall slowly slides his hand out of Liam, wiping it off on the shirt. Liam is shaking.

"You okay baby?"

Liam looks dazed and confused, but happy. He smiles lazily at Niall but says nothing and Niall covers him with a blanket.

"I'll be right back," Niall says and kisses Liam on the forehead. Liam looks frightened, terrified really, and his lip trembles as he starts to cry.

Niall tries to talk to Liam but he doesn't respond. He just cries and so Niall crawls into bed, though they're naked and sticky with come, and just holds him tight while he cries, praying that he's alright.


	21. Chapter XXI

Niall doesn't know how long they stay like that but Liam falls asleep so he untangles himself from him and takes a shower. When he's in the shower all he can think is what just happened?

He gets out of the shower and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He's so thankful Liam's parents are gone for the week (apparently his dad's on a business trip and his mom went to go visit his aunt) because how awkward would it be if they knew he was sleeping over?

Liam's still sleeping when Niall comes back from the shower and Niall thinks he's beautiful like this, more than any other time. God how did he get so lucky? He has to figure out what happened though so he grabs Liam's laptop and crawls back into bed.

Liam unconsciously wraps his arms around Niall's waist and he smiles, pulling himself into a sitting position. He places the laptop on top of the comforter and taps a couple of keys to wake it up. While he waits he brushes the hair from Liam's forehead. The screen comes to life and Niall smiles at the wallpaper image, a selfie of him and Liam that Liam took last Summer at the beach. Liam has a huge smile on his face, eyes sparkling, as Niall kisses him on the cheek. Niall loves this picture, it never fails to bring a smile to his face.

He types in the password (the date of their first date and his name) and once it opens he goes directly to Google. He searches things like 'crying after sex' and 'crying post orgasm'. He goes from site to site, trying to get any and all information on what might've happened to Liam.

He calls it a night after having searched for about two hours. He was starting to fall asleep and the computer (since it was only 45% when he had started searching) was starting to die. It's 12 in the morning and he doesn't want to wake Liam up to tell him what he's found so he turns the laptop off and places it on the night table next to the bed.

Liam is still sticky with come but that's okay with Niall. He still pulls him to his chest and kisses him on the forehead.

"I love you Liam. God I love you baby."

••••••••

"Jesus Louis they probably probably heard you!"

Zayn and Louis are fully dressed and laying in bed. They just finished having sex and Zayn is sure that Liam and Niall heard them. He's embarrassed because Liam had the courtesy not to have sex while Louis and him were here and they didn't do the same.

"Who cares? Maybe I wanted them to know how well you were fucking me," Louis whispers into his mouth before he kisses him.

"I have to know. If they did, we have to apologize," Zayn says.

"Ugh. We've been talking about this for the last ten minutes. If you want to then go ahead," Louis rolls off of him and turns on the tv.

Zayn stands from the bed and walks towards the door. He looks back to see if Louis changes his mind, he hasn't. So he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. 

"Liam? Niall?" He walks down the stairs to see if they're in the kitchen. They're not.

He looks in the living room, they aren't there either. He goes to the foyer, not there. The dining room, not there. He checks the garage to see if Niall's car is there, it is. So they didn't leave. He checks the laundry room, the fitness room, the basement, and the library. They're not in any of those places.

"Liam's room. Duh," Zayn says. So he calls for Liam all the way from the living room to the foyer to the dining room to the laundry room to the fitness room and to the library. He calls for Liam all the way up the stairs and down the hall. He hears whispers and he knocks on the door. There's whimpers and moans and his jaw drops. He hears Niall say something like "I'll be right back." And he's stunned in his place because he's pretty sure he just heard Liam come. He turns around and walks back to his room as fast as he can, walking in and closing the door behind him.

Louis looks up from his place on the bed and gives Zayn a questioning look.

"What happened?"

Zayn comes to sit next to him on the bed and whispers "I think I just heard Liam come. I feel dirty."

Louis flops back on the bed and holds his stomach in laughter. He rolls around on the bed and yells "Oh my god! Oh my god I'm crying that is too funny!"

••••••••

The next morning when Liam opens his eyes, Niall is watching him. It's a little unsettling but endearing.

"Good morning beautiful." Niall's voice is rough with sleep as he gives Liam a lazy smile.

"Morning," Liam replies as he cuddles into Niall's chest.

"So what happened last night after sex was-"

"Weird," Liam finishes. "I don't know why I was crying."

"While you were sleeping I took a shower and then looked it up on Google." Liam climbs on top of Niall and straddles his waist. He swivels his hips and smirks when he feels Niall start to harden underneath him.

"And what did you find?"

"Um I uh think I," Niall closes his eyes and holds onto Liam's hips. "Li if you want to know then you've got to stop moving on me like that."

Liam pouts but stops the movements of his hips and Niall takes a deep breath before he continues.

"Okay, so apparently it's your reaction to subspace," Niall says, rubbing his thumb along Liam's hip.

"Subspace," Liam says like he's testing out the word for the first time. "As in when a sub, or bottom in this case, feels disconnected from time, space, and/or their body, and may have limited ability to communicate?"

Liam looks shocked, worried even, and he can feel his anxiety level rising. He starts to hyperventilate as he thinks of what could've happened and Niall tries to calm him down.

"Niall it's terrifying. I wasn't in control of myself."

Niall knows how Liam is. He knows that Liam has issues with needing to be in control of everything and knowing what's going on and he sympathizes with him. He pulls Liam to his chest and kisses him on his head as he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Li. I'm so sorry. Are you hungry? Let's take a shower and get something to eat before school."

So they take a shower (Niall doesn't try anything because he's not sure how Liam is right now) and after they shower they get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. Zayn and Louis are in the kitchen when they get there.

••••••••

"I left my phone upstairs can you get it for me please?"

"Sure. I think I left mine too," Liam says and kisses Niall before he walks up the steps.

Niall watches Liam disappear upstairs before he turns to Zayn. "Have you ever put Louis into subspace?"

Louis starts to choke on his tea and Zayn pats him on the back. "Um subspace?"

"Subspace. As in when a sub, or bottom in this case, feels disconnected from time, space, and/or their body, and may have limited ability to communicate."

"Wait, who put who into subspace?" Louis croaks.

"I put Liam into subspace and all he did was cry and be really clingy and he wouldn't tell me what happened. So I looked up what happened and it's his reaction to subspace. And when I told him he freaked out because, you know how he has to be in control of everything? Well the thought of him not being in control of himself terrified him."

Louis is stunned yet intrigued. He'd heard and read about subspace but he'd never experienced it. He's not sure he'd want to either.

"Well no I've never put Louis into subspace but if it's a big deal then maybe you lads ought to talk about it before you have sex again," Zayn says.

"And Zayn has something to tell you," Louis says with a smirk as Liam enters the kitchen again.

"What's that," Liam says.

"Louis... No I don't." Zayn gives him a warning look.

"He heard you orgasm Liam. He was so embarrassed," Louis smiles as he sips his tea.

Zayn goes red with shame and Liam looks mortified as Niall laughs.

"I hate you," Zayn says.

"No you don't." Louis kisses him before he stands. "Okay lads, it's 7:30 which means we have an hour to get to school. Zayn, I talked to Aryn and she said she'd drop off the car. Niall, you can take Liam. Let's go people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to explain; Liam has a control problem. He feels like he always has to be in control of every thing and every situation especially when it involves him. When he went into subspace he felt out of control and that (even the thought of it) terrified him.


	22. Chapter XXII

Zayn and Louis are dressed by 7:45 and Aryn's sitting in the drivers seat of the car when they arrive outside. She takes one look at them and winds down the window, waggling her eyebrows and grinning like a fool.

"Judging by the lovebites on your neck I'd say you lads resolved your problems?"

Her smile only gets bigger when Louis goes red in the face and mumbles that he thinks he wants to change his shirt.

Zayn just laughs and pulls Louis close to his chest, "Don't. I want everyone to know you belong to me," he whispers.

Louis visibly shivers before he nods and tells Aryn to get in the back, he's driving. She groans, obviously used to driving Louis' car around, but does as Louis asks and exits the car. Louis slips into the drivers seat, Zayn in the passengers seat, and Aryn slides into the back.

 

On ride to get breakfast Aryn tells them all about this new student that is supposed to start school with them today. She can't seem to remember his name but apparently he's very fit and moving here from Cheshire. She says that she doesn't think she's seen him around but she's planning on getting to know him.

"My sources tell me he's insane to look at but gay. Very, very gay. Just like all the good ones are," she sighs in disappointment.

Louis pulls into the school lot and parks near the front. They have about a half hour before class starts but Louis loves having enough time to go to his locker and just hang out before class. Everyone gathers their stuff and exits the car so Louis can lock it.

When he turns around he sees a car he hasn't seen before. It's a dark blue BMW with tinted windows that's parked close to his. The drivers side opens and Louis' eyes nearly pop out of his head. A boy who looks exactly like an older, taller, fitter version of his childhood friend Harry Styles walks out.

The boy looks up and he looks just as stunned as Louis feels. His hair is long, just to his shoulders, and his eyes are a bright pretty green. His lips (Jesus Christ his lips) are a plump, near pornographic shade of pinkish-red and his smile reveals two identical dimples. His shirt is transparent so that you can see the tattoos littering his chest (sparrows and a butterfly maybe?) and is black, with large flowers.

"Well if it isn't Louis Tomlinson," he says in a deep slow voice that makes Louis gulp.

"Haz?"

"Still sticking to the nickname you gave me in preschool huh? C'mere," he says.

Next thing Louis knows he's running into Harry's arms and he's missed Harry so much and Harry smells like his childhood and peaches and everything he used to live about Harry and more and Louis can't believe Harry's here.

"Wait why are you here-how are you here?!"

"My parent split. And my mom wanted to start over, go somewhere new. Apparently she was talking to your mom and together they found a new house for us in the area and convinced her to move us here. So... Here I am."

Harry's hand is on the back of Louis' neck, thumb tracing the hickeys on his throat thoughtfully, and Louis' forcing himself not to let his eyes slip shut and moan.

Harry smiles what seems like a knowing smile and it's like there's no one else there but them. Well them and

"Louis, babe. Who's this?" Zayn's smile is strained.

••••••••

Now, when Zayn woke up this morning to his boyfriend giving him the most unforgettable blowie in history, he thought that maybe it would be a good day today.

But now that he's standing outside of school next to Louis, (who's looking at this new lad like he's happiness in human form) he's not so sure.

Zayn thinks the guy's fit, yeah, but he's not all Louis' making him up to be in the look he's giving him. He feels like stepping between them and introducing himself as the guy who regularly fucks Louis to the point that the only coherent word that falls from his lips is his name.

"Well if it isn't Louis Tomlinson," he says in a deep slow voice that makes Zayn want to punch the shit out if him.

"Haz?" Louis' voice is soft an breathy and Zayn wants to puke.

"Still sticking to the nickname you gave me in preschool huh? C'mere."

Then Louis practically flies into the stranger's arms.

"Who is this guy," Zayn asks Aryn.

"If my eyes don't deceive me, I believe that is Louis' old best friend. Harry Styles," Aryn says with a smile. "He is fit.

"No he isn't," Zayn snaps.

Aryn raises an eyebrow.

"Okay so he's cute or whatever," Zayn states. Then louder "Louis, babe. Who's this?"

"Um Zayn this is Harry Styles remember the one I told you about? And um Harry this is uh Zayn my... Um my-"

"His boyfriend. Zayn Malik." And Zayn shakes Harry's hand even though he doesn't want to. "It was really nice talking to you but we need to get to our first class," he says and slings his arm around Louis' waist in an obviously possessive gesture.

"Let me see your schedule so I can see if we have any of the same classes," Louis says, taking the paper from Harry's hand. "Oh looks like we have the same first class, Choir with Mr. Richard... And the same last class," Louis gulps, "Creative Writing with Mr. Evans." At the mention of the teacher's name Zayn's grip around Louis' waist tightens.

"Cool. Then I guess we're all walking to first class together then?" Harry seems so calm and collected and Zayn hates him already.

Louis steps away from Zayn and grabs Harry by the wrist, "Sure. We have a lot to catch up on."

As Louis leads the way Zayn catches Harry not-so-subtly glance at Louis' arse and lick his lips. "We sure do."

Just as he's about to do something about it Aryn pulls him back and whispers "down boy" with a laugh.

This is going to be a shitty day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg this is actually super exciting. Harry just got introduced into the story (I know but better late than never?) What do y'all think about him?


	23. Chapter XXIII

The day is pretty uneventful after the morning and soon it's time for Louis' last class. He doesn't want to go in there yet and so he waits in the loo and debates what he should do. He calls Zayn.

"Cmon.... Cmon... Pick up." He paces the loo as he waits for Zayn to answer.

"Lou?"

"I can't do it... I can't sit in that class and pretend to be all right I can't-"

"Baby it's-it's okay. Okay? Where are you? We'll go somewhere else together."

"Okay. I'm in the loos by my locker."

"I'm on my way."

And just like that Louis feels a thousand times better. He's knows he can't skip the class forever he's just not ready to go through the process of turning Jack in. The investigation, everyone knowing what he's done to Louis and what Louis had to do to get out of it... For now if he has to run he will. 

Zayn walks into the bathroom and opens his arms for Louis to run into. He does. Louis runs into Zayn's arms and he kisses the top of Louis' head and whispers that it's okay, everything's going to be fine.

 

"I love you," Louis says when they're in Louis' room two hours later, after going to see a movie.

"I love you too," Zayn says. He presses a chaste kiss to Louis' lips before he rises from the bed, saying that he has to wee.

Louis sighs. He's pretty sure Zayn doesn't like Harry but they have to like each other. His best friend and his boyfriend must get along.

So he calls Harry and asks him to come over.

••••••••

"Yeah we both really want you to come over and hang. Yeah.. Okay see you in a few." Louis hangs up and bites back a smile.

Zayn doesn't even ask who it is, he just knows. "Does he have to come over?"

He drops onto Louis' bed and rolls onto his back.

"What is your problem with him?"

"I don't have a problem with him," Zayn explains. "I just don't see why you like him so much. There's not much to like from what I see." He mumbles the last part but Louis catches it.

"Wait... Are you, jealous?"

"No!"

"You are!

Zayn tries to deny it but he's not a very good liar. He's jealous... That's so cute.

"Baby," Louis kisses him, "There's nothing to be jealous of. There's nothing he has that you don't and if anything you have more. You have me."

Zayn kisses him sweetly and rolls them over so that he's on top. He's grinding down on him and adding more lovebites to the ones that already litter Louis' neck when there's a knock on the door.

"Louis? It's Harry."

Zayn stops his actions, groaning into Louis' neck.

"Come in," Louis says, pushing Zayn's body off of him with a grunt.

Harry enters the room with all smiles and Louis jumps up to hug him.

"Have you seen The Breakfast Club?"

"Of course, I love that movie," Harry says, taking a seat on the bed next to Zayn.

"Great! I'll make popcorn, and Zayn, you know where it is."

Louis heads downstairs and spots his mom in the kitchen.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me about Harry?!" 

His mom smiles, "Well you've been looking sad and I noticed Zayn hadn't come over all week. I thought you needed a good surprise."

Louis hugs his mom hard and tells her she's the sweetest, most caring, best mom ever. Then he goes to pop the popcorn.

••••••••

When Louis comes back into the room Zayn and Harry are both on their phones on separate ends of the bed.

"Alright you lads, off your phones, I got the popcorn. Zayn, baby, start the movie. Harry, get the lights."

So Louis grabs a blanket and sits in the middle of the couch until Zayn and Harry join him; Zayn on his left and Harry on his right.

The movie starts and Zayn pulls Louis onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

 

About 3/4 of the way through the movie Zayn sneaks his hand under Louis' sweats and Louis freezes.

"Keep watching the movie sweetheart," Zayn whispers, kissing the back of Louis' neck.

Zayn's hand starts to stroke him under the blanket and he crooks his neck so he can whisper back to Zayn to stop.

He doesn't though, in fact he speeds up the pace of his hand to show that he has no plan to stop, and Louis grips the arm of the couch as he the urge to come gets stronger and stronger.

Just as he thinks he's about to come and embarrass himself, Zayn stops his hand. And Louis is angry, yet relieved.

Until Zayn starts to slowly, teasingly stroke him again and Louis is sweating with his need to come. He's sweating profusely under the blanket but he can't pull it off of him without being terribly embarrassed. He sneaks a glance at Harry and he seems to be watching the movie but Louis is antsy.

"Zayn... Zayn please I-"

"Watch the movie baby," Zayn whispers and kisses him on the shoulder, never stopping the movement of his hand.

Louis feels like he's on fire. He's so close right now, so close but he doesn't want to come with Harry next to him. He can't and he won't.

"Zayn, please. Please stop."

"Do you really want me to stop?"

Louis is so torn right now. He wants to come so bad but not like this. Not when Harry's literally sitting right next to him. But the faster he comes the faster this is over.

"I can feel how hard you are Lou, you want it. I do too. I want you to come so I can go take care of myself. You feel how hard I am baby?" Zayn rubs himself against Louis and Louis' breath hitches.

"I want to come," Louis whispers.

"Ask nicely," Zayn whispers back.

"Please make me come Zayn."

Zayn's hand picks up the pace again and it doesn't take much for Louis to come. He tries to make it as nonchalant as possible, breathing heavily and shutting his eyes as he grips the arm of the couch. Zayn strokes him through it and when he's finished, just slips his hand from under Louis' sweats.

The movie is finished when they turn back to it so Louis shakily stands from Zayn's lap and excuses himself to take a shower, Zayn behind him saying he has to go to the bathroom.

 

"What is wrong with you?!" Louis says to Zayn as he puts on his pajamas, Harry in the bathroom.

"Oh don't tell me that wasn't exciting."

Zayn walks over to Louis with a smile and grabs him by the hips, pushing him against the wall and kissing him on his lips and down his neck. Louis wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and tilts his head to the side so Zayn can get better access to his. Zayn's hands settle by Louis' head and cage him in, pinning Louis to the wall with his hips.

"Zayn, Harry. Harry's probably on his way from the bathroom."

Zayn continues kissing Louis' neck, mumbling something about how Harry can join them if he wants, and Louis actually contemplates it before thinking better of it.

Harry clears his throat and Zayn's head drops to Louis' shoulder with a frustrated grunt. Louis presses a quick kiss to Zayn's cheek before ducking under his arm and walking over to Harry.

"So Lou, your birthday is in two days. What crazy thing are we doing this year?"

Louis laughs, "Well Harold, I don't think I want to do anything crazy this year. Maybe just hang with my friends. There's not much you can do on Christmas Eve."

"Cmon Lou! You know our tradition has to stand strong. And it's the big one-eight!"

"What tradition?" Zayn joins them on the bed and slips his hand into Louis'.

"Every year since we were little, Lou and I would do something crazy. Eat hot peppers, break into the park and have a picnic, sneak into an R rated movie-"

"Go skinny dipping," Louis remarks with a smile.

"Exactly," Harry replies. "What do you want to do this year?"

"I want in," Zayn says. "I'll figure out what we can do."

"That's a great idea babe. You and Harry can figure it out together!"

"Oh well if that's what you want," Zayn says and kisses the back of Louis' hand.


	24. Chapter XXIV

Zayn wishes he hated Harry, but he just doesn't.

Harry and Zayn have their second class together; woodshop. Unfortunately Zayn's partner had been in an accident recently and hadn't been at school so Harry was Zayn's new partner.

Originally Zayn had thought that Harry, being new, would need so much guidance that he would just drag his grade down but it was the complete opposite. Harry knew exactly what he was doing without having to be told more than once.

Also, Harry cracked jokes with Zayn the whole class. He made class more fun than Zayn had imagined it could be with his sense of humour. Zayn often found himself barely being able to stand he was laughing so hard.

As well as being smart and funny, Harry was kind hearted. More than one time Zayn had seen Harry pick up books for people who had dropped them or ask if someone was alright, how their day was going or helping Louis' mom with the babies.

And Zayn couldn't deny that he was fucking beautiful. Harry's lean but has some muscle. He has soft looking brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. You could see his v line when he picked up his shirt to wipe off his face and his skinny jeans left little to the imagination.

Zayn also knew Louis was attracted to Harry. He saw how he always trapped his bottom lip between his teeth whenever Harry glanced at him and the little sigh that he let out when Harry touched him. Zayn saw the way Louis would glance in Harry's direction whenever Zayn touched him, almost in hope that he was watching. Like he wanted him to join. And when Zayn had said that Harry could join, just to see what Louis would say, he didn't say no. At least not immediately.

And that may or may not be the reason he's drawn up such a crazy idea for Lou's birthday. But maybe it isn't as crazy as he thinks it is.

Liam's doorbell rings and Zayn answers it. It's Harry, of course, and Zayn leads him upstairs into his room so that they can talk.

When they get to Zayn's room Harry sits on the bed and Zayn closes the door, not sure how to approach the subject. He paces the room and thinks of ways to start the conversation without scaring Harry off.

"Okay, so I know Louis-well of course you know Louis too I mean I know him like I know what he wants. Not that you don't know what he wants but more like maybe I know more about what he wants. And by wants I mean you know like emotionally and physically and... Wait. Am I making sense?" He stops pacing to look at Harry who has an amused smile on his face.

"Not really."

Zayn continues pacing. "Okay well I mean like you know his birthday is tomorrow and we are supposed to do something for him and he deserves something good. I mean not just something good but something great, something incredible, something stupendous! Something as amazing as he is. Something that sums up how much he means to us I mean he means a lot to everyone right? Right. Because he's inconceivably astounding and deserves something-"

"Zayn?" Zayn stops pacing. "Get to the point lad."

"Sorry," he says, sitting next to him on the bed. "I know he wants you. Like, physically and so do I. So I was thinking that maybe that 'something crazy' that we are going to do for Louis' birthday... Could be a threesome."

Zayn waits for Harry to leave. For him to stand up and say that this is too crazy, that Zayn had him wrong in the thought that he wanted Louis. That he wasn't that kind of person and didn't want to do it. But he doesn't. He just kisses him.

Kissing Harry is rough and passionate and he tastes of cinnamon and vanilla. All his moans go straight to Zayn's dick and when they come up for air Harry's voice is rougher than usual as he says "God I've been waiting to do that. I'm in."

••••••••

It's Louis' birthday and Zayn's not letting him skip last class.

"Well if we aren't skipping than what are we doing because I'm not going to his class. I won't." He's following Zayn out of the bathroom and down the hallways.

"You don't have to go to that class. We're going to the principal's office."

Louis stops. "What?"

Zayn turns to face Louis. "Look, I know you're scared and tired but we need to tell him. There's no telling who else has done this to, how many. We need to. Please Louis, please do this. If not for me, for you. You need this closure." He grabs Louis' hands and entwines their fingers, resting his forehead against his.

"Okay, I'll do it." So Zayn leads Louis by the hand to the principal's office.

They hold hands as they wait to enter.

They hold hands as they sit in the principal's office.

They hold hands as the principal asks what he can do for them, and why aren't they in class?

And they hold hands as Louis says "Principal Tirrop, I'd like to talk to you about the teacher you hired to substitute for Mrs. Levi; Mr. Evans. He raped me a few years ago. And recently he has forced me to give him blowjobs by threatening to rape my sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is the second to last chapter omfg


	25. Chapter XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :/

"And he said the only way I could stop giving him blowies was if I let him have sex with me one more time, so I did." Louis starts to cry and Zayn squeezes his hand. "And even after that he still stares at me like I'm a piece of meat and I couldn't take it anymore so I've been skipping his class... I'm really sorry." Louis covers his face and cries harder, Zayn rubbing his back.

"Oh my. Why didn't you tell anyone about this sooner?"

"When he first was raped a couple years back sir, it was at a party. Mr. Evans drugged him and raped him, he didn't even know it was him until he started teaching here," Zayn answers for him.

"Well, you do realize I have to bring this to the attention of the police?"

"Yes sir," Louis replies.

The next few hours are a blur of police questions, Jack screaming at him that he's a liar, school video tapes showing Louis blowing Jack and Jack fucking him, and Jack being carried away in handcuffs. His mom cries and blames herself, says she's sorry and she's going to cook his favorite thing because he deserves it. His classmates and sisters give him sympathetic hugs. His stepfather says he's sorry this all has to happen on his birthday. Aryn, Marie, and Kay all ask him a bunch of questions. Louis' just really tired.

 

He's sitting in his room watch porn, wanking, and fingering himself. He's wearing his glasses, one of Zayn's old shirts, and a pair of sweats.

He's just started but he's already 3 fingers deep and hard when there's a knock at the door.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Louis says and pulls up his sweats.

He shuts his laptop off and answers the door; it's Zayn and Harry.

"Hey," they say in unison and Louis opens the door wider.

"Okay so we know your birthday has been terrible, so we're here. Sit please," Harry says.

Zayn waits till Louis sits before he starts. "We both bought separate gifts and then we have something," he glances at Harry, "to give you together." Zayn pulls out something wrapped in 'happy birthday' wrapping paper and hands it to Louis to open.

Louis carefully unwraps it so he doesn't tear the paper. He gasps when he sees three tickets to an Ed Sheeran concert. He jumps up and gives Zayn the biggest hug ever. 

"Okay, my turn," Harry says and stands so Zayn can take his seat. He hands Louis a small bag and watches as he takes the photo album out. After a couple minutes of silence he continues.

"I asked my mom if she had any old pictures of us and she pulled out like three stacks, so I put them in here... I get that it's not as Ed Sheeran tickets but I thought maybe you'd like-"

"Harry, it's perfect. I love it. Thank you so much," Louis says and hugs him.

"Okay now for the present from both of us," Zayn says, turning Louis to face him and taking off Louis' shirt.

"Zayn what are you-"

"Let us take care of you Lou. Just relax babe," Harry whispers in his ear.

Louis knows they're both hard, he can feel them pressed up against his back and his front, and can't help the moan that escapes his mouth when Harry grips his hips from behind and grinds against him. He's biting at the skin just below Louis' left shoulder and Zayn's catching the whimper that falls from his mouth in a kiss. Louis can barely think straight with their hands all over him. He just knows he wants the rest of his clothes off, wants their clothes off, wants to be touched. He just wants but he can't form the words as Zayn cups hun through his joggers.

All he can do is take what they give him and it really turns him on when suddenly Harry halts his movements and Zayn drops to his knees. The sight of him yanking down Louis' joggers (Louis almost cried he was so happy he had decided not to wear underwear) and just being so enthusiastic to suck him makes his already swollen dick plump up a little more. Zayn wastes no time with foreplay, just takes Louis into his mouth immediately and moans like he loves having his mouth full, like he can't get enough of Louis. Harry starts whispering in his ear and Louis' knees start to buckle but Harry's got him, holding him up.

"You like that babe? You like when Zayn sucks you?" Harry nips at Louis' earlobe. "Pretty isn't he. Look how pretty Lou, gorgeous with your dick in his mouth. He loves it too, a real cockslut he is. Bet sometimes he gets off just by sucking you."

Louis and Zayn both whimper at that because it's true, sometimes he does come untouched just from sucking Louis. The only time he doesn't is when he's holding back for sex later. Zayn takes that moment to deepthroat and Louis nearly loses his mind. It's too much; Harry caressing him and whispering filth into his ear while Zayn looks up at him with innocent eyes as he sucks Louis.

"I'm gonna c-come," Louis gasps.

"You can come baby," Harry pauses. "But only if you promise you'll be able to come a few more times later. We have big plans for you tonight."

"Yes, oh shit, oh shit, yes I can I promise Haz. Please let me come." Louis' not sure he can hold back any longer even if they say he can't. Not with the way Zayn's throat is contracting around him.

"Okay you can c-"

Harry barely gets the words out before Louis' coming down Zayn's throat. Zayn eagerly swallows every drop, even sucking a little after Louis gets soft. Louis collapses against Harry, he's exhausted and is not 100% sure he'll be able to come a few more times in a little while. They lie him back on the bed, undressing him and themselves fairly quickly. Louis closes his eyes for a few moments, trying to collect himself, and when he opens them the other two boys are also sitting on Louis' bed, naked. Louis takes this opportunity to get his first look at Harry naked since they were 6 and he's not disappointed.

He's quite fit, with a big butterfly tattoo over his abs and two swallows just below his collarbones. His tan line falls just below where his V-line starts and he was completely shaven, no pubic hair in sight. His cock is, to say the least, mouthwatering. It's long and girthy and clearly circumcised and makes Louis lick his lips in anticipation. Louis' eyes traveled back up Harry's body to his face which holds a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you're satisfied with how I look naked?" Harry's eyes are bright with laughter and Louis can't help but blush and nod. "Okay well Zayn and I were thinking... You fuck him, then I fuck you."

The thought makes Louis' dick start to swell again, and he looks to Zayn with wide eyes only to see that he is nodding in agreement. Zayn's never bottomed before (though Louis has dreamed about it an awful lot) and the stirring in the pit of Louis' stomach becomes restless.

"And then, if you're up to it, I'll watch you fuck Harry." Zayn bites his lip and Louis has to close his eyes to keep from coming, only nodding his head to show how much he wants it.

"Okay... Lie down and spread open so Lou can finger you open," Harry tells Zayn.

 

Zayn does what he's told, laying back on the bed and spreading his legs.

Louis kneel at the edge of the bed and spreads Zayn's legs a little wider. Harry passes Louis the bottle of lube that was (embarrassingly) right on Lou's nightstand. Zayn's nervous, Louis can feel his heart pound as he kisses down his chest, paying special attention to the tattoos on his chest and his nipples (which Louis knows he likes).

When he reaches the inside of Zayn's thighs, he bites love bites in the creases where his thigh meets the base of Zayn's cock. He kisses up Zayn's shaft and sucks the head into his mouth as he lubes up his finger, dipping his tongue into the slit. Louis traces the rim before he swallows Zayn down and pushes the tip of his index finger in. 

"You've gotta relax Zayn, it'll hurt less if you do. It's like... You should push him out, it'll help." Harry talks Zayn through it, pets his hair.

Louis can feel Zayn start to relax as he pulls off of him and pushes his finger in to the knuckle, pumps it in and out slowly while he moves his hand up and down the boy's shaft.

"So pretty like this Zayn," Louis tells him as he speeds up the pace of his finger. "Spread open just for me. You got me hard again. How's it feel?"

"Weird... Like proper weird, but good. I like it." At that he gets red and covers his face with his arm.

"No no, don't be embarrassed babe. It's okay that you like it. Don't cover your face," Harry says and leans forward to place a kiss on his lips.

"Can I add another finger?" Louis asks.

Zayn nods and Louis withdraws his finger so he can add more lube to two fingers. Lou reminds Zayn to relax as he pushes in both fingers, he's slowed down the hand on Zayn's cock, not wanting him coming too soon. Once he has both fingers in to the knuckles he slowly scissors them in and out, stretching the boys hole so he can add a third finger, tucking it in with the other two. He then feels around for the little nub that is Zayn's prostate, smirking a little when Zayn let out a shout and gripped the bed.

"Holy hell, w-what is that?" His back is arching off the bed and the prettiest sounds are falling from his lips.

"That's your prostate babe. Feel good?" Louis' touching it with every stroke in and out of the boy. He's stopped touching Zayn's dick, which is flushed against his stomach, an angry painful red. Zayn tries to touch himself but Louis smacks his hand away.

"No touching. You're gonna come when my cock is inside you." With that Louis withdraws his fingers and Zayn's about to cry because he could feel himself getting close. "Don't worry babe, I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Louis positions himself at Zayn's hole and it takes three tries before the head of his cock pushes past the ring of muscle. Louis has to grip the base of his cock to make sure he doesn't come right then because inside Zayn is warm and smooth and so fucking tight he can barely breathe. And he has to tell himself to slow down because all he wants is to pull Zayn's legs over his shoulders and pound into him.

When his hips meet Zayn's arse he looks up at him and caresses his cheek.

"Hey, look at me. Are you okay?" Zayn opens his eyes and nods his head.

"Yeah just... Really full. You can move," Zayn places his hands on Louis' biceps as he feels Louis slowly pump in and out of him. He feels like he's being torn apart and it hurts so much he could cry but he knows it'll get better. After a few more strokes and the burning subsides. All that's left is the feeling of being full, and Zayn likes it.

"Faster Lou, please go faster." Louis picks up the pace, not too fast though until he finds that spot in Zayn.

"Oh fucking hell! Right there Lou," Zayn yells.

"Right there?"

"Yes yes yes oh god yes," Zayn scratches down Louis' arms as he hits that spot again and again.

"Slow down Lou, don't want you to come before I get in you," Harry says as he kisses down Louis's spine. Louis had almost forgotten he was here.

Louis slows down drastically and Zayn whines because for the second time tonight he's close. Harry's kneeling on the floor as he kisses the swell of Louis's left cheek, then the right. He spreads his cheeks and gently blows over Louis' hole. Louis halts his movements in Zayn completely.

"No no no, keep moving Lou." He says as he licks at Lou's hole. He slides two fingers into Louis easily and both of them moan. Harry watches as his fingers slide in and out of Louis, how well he takes him, and his dick is rock solid as he licks between the V his fingers make, tasting inside of Louis. Louis' torn, not sure whether to rock back into Harry's face or forward into Zayn. He's moaning loudly as Harry fucks him with his fingers like it's his favorite activity. Then Harry stops everything, removes his fingers, and sits back. Louis whines.

"Better be quiet babe, don't want your family knowing what's going on. Also, Zayn told me you like getting your arse ate, and I sort of have an obsession with your arse, so I thought to try it before I fucked you. I was gonna open you up with my fingers, but it seems like you're already" (Harry pushes three fingers into Louis) "wide open. Were you fingering yourself before we got here Lou?" Harry speeds up the pace of his fingers. "So that's why you didn't have any underwear on... What were you thinking about while you were fucking yourself with your fingers Lou?" Harry lubes up his cock while keeping the rapid pace of his hand.

"Y-you guys," Louis moans when Harry's fingertips brush against his prostate. "Both of you, together, this." Louis hasn't stopped fucking Zayn, giving him slow drags of his cock as Harry fingers him.

"Wow, that's proper slutty Lou... I assume you don't need anymore prep then. Fuck Zayn, make him come. But don't you come because after you're done with him I'll fuck you." Harry comes close to his ear and whispers "And then you can fuck me."

Louis has to collect himself for a moment because he's close just from Harry's words, but he knows he has to finish off Zayn first. He pumps Zayn's leaking cock in time with his thrusts and watches Zayn's eyes roll back as he constantly assaults his prostate. Louis loves the sounds Zayn's making, the way his muscles are starting to tighten. And it's not long before he comes in long steaks up his chest, his breath heavy.

Louis pulls out of Zayn and gently kisses him on his lips, politely asking if he could scoot over a little and if he liked it.

"It was amazing Louis," Zayn mutters exhaustedly.

Harry already fingered him open so he lays back on the bed and pulls his legs up, waiting for him to enter him. Harry wastes no time and thrusts into Louis immediately, pounding into him at an even pace.

"Gonna make you come so hard baby, fuck. Bet you look so good when you come." He emphasizes the words with his thrusts like he’s trying to slam the words into Louis’ brain.

Harry wraps his fingers around the base of Louis' cock and wanks him just right and Louis wants to pray it feels so heavenly. And he guesses heavenly and pray shouldn't be anywhere near a sexual situation especially this particular one which involves three people of the same sex, but Louis was already close when Harry started and it feels like Harry's hitting all the right spots in him and touching him like he knows Louis' body like the back of his hand and Louis comes so hard.

"Fuck. So beautiful. You’re so beautiful when you come.” Harry’s grunting out his words now, seemingly chasing his release now that Louis is spent. “Messy, though, got some on your chin."

Harry’s tongue swipes over Louis’ cheeks and chin, getting most of the mess. He hums happily when Harry kisses him, pushing the come into his mouth, content to finally have his lips on Harry's. And Harry rams into him, comes in him as deep as he can with a stuttered breath.

He hovers over him for a moment before pulling out and switching positions with Louis and laying on his back in the bed next to Zayn.

"Did you finger yourself Harry?"

"Yes. While you were fucking Zayn," Harry says and his personality changes from dominant to submissive just like that. Louis likes it.

Louis grasps his cock, and skims it slowly along Harry's rim, before pushing into him. Harry whines, feeling Louis' cock fill him up, inch by inch. Louis holds Harry on either side of his hips, easing all the way into Harry.

“You can – fuck – move,” Harry grits out, and Louis bottoms out all the way, before thrusting into him again. Harry’s head drops back, as Louis fucks into him steadily. Harry grinds himself back into Louis, who groans, swiveling his hips.

 

"Baby," Louis coos. "Harry look, your body is just too small for me. Look babe, I can see myself."

Harry looks at his lower stomach and sure enough, he can see the outline of Louis' cock bulging out a little. He whines high in his throat as he watches the bulge move when Louis pulls out and thrusts back inside of him. Louis thrusts into him harder and harder, spreading Harry's legs wide to get a better angle.

"C'mon babe. Hold yourself open for me, show me what's mine," Louis grunts as Harry does what he's told. Louis grasps Harry tighter and snaps his hips into him as hard and fast as he can, the sound of skin on skin echoing in his ears almost as loud as Harry's moans.

“You’re so, fucking tight,” Louis moans out, Harry clenching firmly around his cock.

He lets one hand grab hold of his cock, the other still holding himself open for Louis, stroking it in time with Louis' movements.

“Gonna come soon,” He says to Louis urgently, who fucks him even harder, and Harry can feel bruises starting to blossom under Louis' fingertips, where he is gripping firmly onto him. Louis lets go of his hip, and reaches down, batting away Harry’s own hand from his cock, so that Louis can stroke it. Harry whimpers, as Louis thumbs the slit of his cock, wiping the pre-come all over the head of it.

“Come for me,” Louis mutters thickly into Harry’s ear. Louis swears loudly, and comes into Harry’s hand, his body jerking. Louis grinds into Harry, his thrusts getting sloppier, until he thrusts in as hard as he can, coming deep inside of Harry with an animalistic grunt.

He pulls out of Harry and rolls over onto the bed, exhausted.

"Thank you lads," Louis whispers. He's in the middle of the two boys and they pull up the comforter to cover their naked bodies.

Zayn answers him with a kiss, slipping his tongue into Louis' mouth and sliding it against his. Harry grasps Louis' chin and turn him toward him, kissing him just as passionately. Then Zayn leans over Louis and kisses Harry.

"So like... What are we now? Like friends with benefits?"

"We don't have to figure it out now Lou," Harry says.

So they don't, and Louis' okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so thanks so much for reading my story it really means a lot to me. I didn't think I could write, so I never did. And then my fruends convinced me to and this is what came of it :)
> 
> I have another one that I'm working on (If I'm Louder) but it might not be for everyone bc it's an abusive asshole Liam fic. Also Harrys scries a lot and Louis just wants to love him and it might not interest you but if it does please go check it out.


End file.
